Supreme Alphas
by CatTheWall
Summary: Leah left the moment she realized that Sam Uley would be her Alpha. Only to return when Jacob finally breaks free of Sams claws and goes to help Bella. But Leah doesn't just return to help Jake save his love... The truth about shifters/young romance/ and saving the world! L/J Occ.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm only going to say this once so I can stop adding it the beginning of every freak'n chapter!**

** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended... so what I'm trying to say is "I don't own any of the twilight characters."**

**So I feel that I shouldnt have to write to much on how Leah is feeling (... We all know the pain she feels) we don't need 5000 words on her emotions so lets just jump right into the story! P.S. Leah and Jake are a little (and I mean little) OCC! You'll see!**

* * *

><p>Leah sat on the lawn chair between her mom and brother, outside of the Blacks house glaring at the bonfire as Billy told the legends of La Pushes spirit warriors. A week ago she had turned into a wolf and killed her dad with the shock of seeing his little girl rip out of her skin into the ferocious beast, and the icing on the cake was that her disgusting pig of an ex-boyfriend was her Alpha. The idea of having to obey Sam's every command had her growling low in her throat causing Seth to nudge her in the side for the hundredth time that night.<p>

_Yep my life officially sucks…_ She thought with a frown as she rubbed her ribs. Leahs mind began to wander as thoughts about how her life had made a turn for the worse took over. As the thoughts of muddy clothes and dirty finger nails plagued her mind she almost missed what Billy was saying as she turned her head to look at him.

"And generation after generations the Black family has led their packs and secured the safety and lives of our people."

With a confused look Leah remained silent as he finished his story.

_What the hell did he say?_

_But thought Sam's Alpha... right?_

Billy turned to the two new members of the Pack and smiled as he addressed them.

"And today we welcome two new members of the pack Leah and Seth Clearwater."

The people surrounding the bonfire clapped smiling at the two of them including Bella Swan the daughter of Charlie Swan. Leah had thought to question why the fragile girl was even at their bonfire but stopped as she was trying to loop her mind around all the other things she had learned that night. Something kept nagging her at the back of her mind.

_Something is wrong…_

_This isn't right..._

_Life can't be this cruel..._

"Seth, Leah do you have any questions?" Billy asked them.

Seth smiled and shook his head excitedly as he smiled at Jake like he was a god in man in form.

"Nope! We protect our people and turn into wolves! This has to be the best week of my life!"

Leah glared at him and immediately felt like shit when his face dropped and his eyes started to water. Rubbing his back she mouth out a sorry to him and gave him a rare smile.

"You're such a freak..." she said shoving his shoulder with her own, bringing his smile right back to place.

"Leah." Billy called out; Leah lifted her head and looked at him as he spoke. "I'm sure you have some questions you would like to have answered… I know some people here would like to talk to you…"

Billy glanced at Sam and Emily as her ex-boyfriend had his arm wrapped tightly around her cousin.

_Like I want to hear anything out of their lying, cheating mouths..._ Leah rolled her eyes and stared at Billy. Ever since she had phased, her cousin hadn't stopped calling her. Leah was waiting for Emily to get the picture that she had nothing she wanted to hear from her filthy, lying mouth.

"So correct me where I'm wrong." Leah stated ignoring the eyes on her, Billy nodded his head for her to continue.

"So we turn into the wolves because the cold ones have returned… who are known as the Cullens…"

"Yes."

"But they aren't here anymore?" Leah said and didn't miss as Bella flinched and Jake rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes"

"And Jacob is our Alpha because he's a direct descendent of Ephraim Black?"

"Well Sam is acting Alpha..." Billy said and struggled to keep the frown from taking over his face at the thought.

"But why? It's Jakes birth right." She argued.

"He isn't ready. I'm only holding his spot till he is." Sam answered; Leah ignored him and posed her next question at Jake.

"Why Jake? It's in your blood to lead." She hadn't meant for it to come out so rude but when he frowned and stared at the ground she let it go for the time being. The very thought of having to be suck with Sam _fucking_ Uley in her head everyday let alone made her want shoot herself.

_I can't handle seeing him love Emily..._ Leah stared at the same spot he did as she was trying find her way out of this.

_I can't do this..._

A spark of an idea began to form as she asked her next question more calmly. "So you mean to tell me you're not ready for that type of responsibility? Is that it?"

When Jake just nodded his head at her, Leah started to formulate a plan.

_Well if he isn't ready then neither am I..._

_If he can fight this so can I..._

Focusing, Leah thought hard on the wolf that was invading her mind and body, she was trying to take back control of her own future.

_Sam isn't the rightful Alpha; Jake is…_ she started talking to her inner wolf. Leah frame started to shake as her wolf tried to shake off the defiant thoughts but Leah kept repeating the words over and over again until her wolf understood who truly controlled her.

_Sam isn't the rightful Alpha, JAKE IS…_

_Sam isn't the rightful Alpha, JAKE IS…_

_Sam isn't the rightful Alpha, **JAKE IS!**_

"Leah sweetie are you ok?" Sue's shaky voice called out next to her.

Seth moved quickly to move Sue out of the way while, Leah started to blur with the violent shaking of her body as her wolf fought her inner thoughts. Putting himself between her and Emily, Sam spoke out to her. "Leah you need to calm down and breathe."

Leah could feel his words wash over her but she fought to ignore them making it harder to control her wolf who wanted to conform to his voice. Standing up Leah stared at Jake as she repeated over and over again inside her head.

_Jake is our Alpha..._

_Jake is our **ALPHA!**_

Walking over to Jake she watched as he pushed Bella out of the way into the safety of Quil's arms.

"Leah…" Jake said about to stand up but was held down as Leah brought both her hands to rest on his shoulder pressing down to keep him in his seat. She leaned down so they were eye level and Jake could feel as a shiver ran through his body as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Jacob Black." Leah stated not to him but to her wolf.

"Ummm Leah?" Jake asked confused.

"Jacob Black!" She said a little louder while shaking his shoulders. Jake remained silent as Leah brought her face as close as she could to his. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his lips she was so close. Leah could feel her wolf agreeing with her slowly until it caved and conformed to the repetitive thought, and like that Jake was their Alpha.

A shiver ran through bother their bodies as she dropped her hands.

_He's our Alpha Not Sam… we follow the rightful Alpha…_

Leah's shaking calmed down as her wolf settled down inside her head and body. Looking up to meet Jakes eyes she could see the confused look that filled them at her actions so she leaned in to whisper in his ear as she spoke so quietly that only he could hear her.

"You are my Alpha, and when the day comes that you need my help you only have to howl ok…"

She wasn't sure why she said the words but she could feel that they were true. That no matter where she was she would be able to find her way back to her rightful Alpha. Jake only nodded his head as she stood up and turned her back to him.

"Billy thank you for the story and hotdogs but I'm tired and I want to go home."

Billy nodded his head as Sam spoke to her. "We aren't done here Leah we still have a lot of things to cover."

"How about you go fuck yourself Uley... I'm going home." Leah stated slipping on her flip flops and started to walk away.

"Leah!" Sue yelled her.

**"Stop"** Sam ordered at the same time as she jumped over the log she had been sitting on before.

Pausing Leah looked down as Paul's big mouth spoke out. "Ahhh the good ol Alpha command welcome to the club Leah!"

Some of the other shifter laughed at his comment while Leah concentrated on her feet.

**"Come back we aren't done talking."** Sam stated.

"Leave her alone Sam…" Jake growled out knowing it was the right thing to do.

Leah was smiling at her feet as she gentle took a step forward confirming that Sam held no power over her. Turning around Leah smirked at him and stood up on the log so she was taller than Sam when she let out a small chuckle.

"You know what?…" she asked bending at the waist to get directly in his face.

"What?" he spoke more gently.

"Maybe some other time…"

And with that she stood straight up as she turned around and walked quickly in the direction of her home. Every mouth was wide open in shock as Leah form disappeared into the night.

"Did she?" Quil said shocked.

"I think she did!" Paul added.

"Wait... can we do that?!" Embry shouted standing up.

"I don't understand?" Seth asked Jake.

Jacob was smiling as he looked at the young Clearwater. "She just resisted an Alpha Command! It's impossible…"

Seth was silent for a moment as he let it soak in, then being the bubbly person he was Seth shouted. "Well DUH! You don't tell Leah what to do, that common knowledge!"

Jake chuckled at the youngest shifter and frowned as Sam went to chase after Leah. "Leave her alone Sam, Seth can fill her in."

"I'm Alpha it's my job." Sam said as he kept walking. Jake stood up and jogged up to the older man and grabbed him by the shoulder. He didn't know why he even cared to fight for Leah but something about the way she had looked in his eyes made him want to help her anyway he could.

"Sam no offence but she hates you. You're the last person she would want to talk to… I'll go, just stay here with Emily ok?"

Sam stood there for a moment and considers it before letting out a deep breath. "Just don't tell her about imprinting Emily really wanted to explain it to her herself."

Nodding Jake agreed "Just tell Bells I'll be back in ten ok?"

"I will." and with that Jake started heading towards the Clearwater house with Sam heading back to the bonfire.

Leah rushed into her closet and grabbed her duffle bag before reaching for her clothes and stated throwing them inside.

_I need to leave now!_ She thought to herself as she threw her piggy bank into her duffle bag and grabbed her car keys off her dresser to book it downstairs to her Honda civic. As she stepped out onto her porch she watched as Jake made his way up her drive way. Noticing the bag in her hand he frowned at her as he spoke.

"Going somewhere?"

"I'm leaving for a while."

Nodding Jake stopped and leaned against her driver side door. "And where would that be? We need you here Leah."

"You were fine without me before… Why would you need me now."

"I don't know! Do I look like I can see into the future but I figured you Phased for a reason."

Leah let out a deep breath as she tried to push him out of the way but with his larger frame it was next to impossible to move him. "Jake you guys don't want me around right now it's not safe inside my head…"

"What about Seth? He needs you."

"What he needs is a room with padded walls! But he has you and I know you'll keep him safe." Leah was speaking honestly as she said those words to him. They have known each other since they were children and she knew she could trust Jake to make sure her bother remained safe without her there.

"Look I won't be gone forever I promise but I need to be able walk on my own for a while." She pleaded with him hoping he would be the sweet kid she had always known him to be and help her flee.

"Is this because of Sam and Emily." Jake blurted out causing Leah to growl out in rage.

"I don't give a flying rat's ass about that son of a bitch or his whore!"

Laughing Jake put his hands up in defenses as she began to shake. "Alright, alright touché subject got it… calm down and breathe…"

"I'm so sick of everyone telling me to calm down! It's really annoying!" Leah spat out as she opened her back door and threw in her bag.

"It's not safe for you to be out there Leah… you could Phase and hurt someone." Jake said with all seriousness.

Shaking her head Leah disagreed with him. "I only start losing control when I'm with you guys… mostly Paul, he just knows what buttons to push and then I lose my shit!."

Looking at Jake she put her hands on her hips and growled at him. "Are you going to let me leave Jake? If so please move."

He stood there and watched her, her hair had been cut short like the rest of the Shifter but instead it came to her shoulders. She had grown taller with the change and her body seemed harder than he remembered, her face seems sharper and her eye almost glowed in the mood light. Leah wasn't movie star beautiful but she was exotic and exciting to look at, her face played so many different emotions at one time that Jake hadn't realized that she was talking to him.

"Earth to Jacob! Hello?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you were going to let me leave or not!"

"Oh…" Jake thought it over.

_She's hurting a little time would do her some good to find herself._

_She said she would be back..._

"You promise to come back your family will be hurt you left without saying goodbye."

"I'll call where ever I go I promise."

When Jake looked unsure Leah smiled up at him causing his breath to catch in his throat.

"Jake I keep my promises, you know that... I will be back."

Grabbing one of his oldest friend's shoulders he looked her in the eyes to see if she was lying to him. "Swear that you'll be safe.."

"I swear you tard, now move so I can get the hell out of here!"

"Do you need money?"

Raising an eyebrow Leah questioned him. "How much do you have?"

Jake smiled and moved to pull out his wallet. "Twenty."

Laughing Leah yanked it out of his hand shoving it into her back pocket. "Thanks Jake."

Smiling Jake gave her a one handed hug before moving to the side and opened her car door for her.

"Don't go getting yourself killed..."

"You too Jake and please keep an eye on my brother... he looks up to you."

"Sure, sure..."

Leah snorted and jumped into her car and started the engine, she popped her head out the window when she shut the door behind her.

"And remember I'll only be a howl away."

Smiling Jake waved goodbye and for the second time that night Leah disappeared into the dark. Thinking about Bella Jake took off back to the bonfire to find his love standing next to Sam and Emily.

"I'm back!"

"JAKE!" Bella smiled up at him and all thoughts of Leah disappeared just like the woman herself.

"Hey Bells!"

"Did you work it out?" Sam asked getting to the point.

Not lying but not telling the truth Jake answered Sam "She just needs time to breathe give her some time Sam..."

Emily looked like she was on verge of tears as Jake looked at her. He could see the difference in Leah and Emily, where Leah was strong-willed and would rather poke out her own eyes then cry tears in front of anyone, Emily was weak and needy always needing comfort.

"She said she will come talk to you when she's ready Em." Jake lied to make her stop scrunching up her face in that ugly way that she did.

"Thanks Jake, Sammy lets go home..." Emily whipped her tears and pulled Sam along back to their home.

Jake thought it was funny that Sam looked like a puppy following his master. Then looked down as Bella grabbed his hand and gave it a tug.

"I should get home Jake." she whispered.

Bringing her closer Jake wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close as they walked back to his rabbit...

**Few years later:**

Leah sat at the edge of the grand canyon eating her sandwich and looking at the old book that rest in her lap.

"Fire portals! Say what!" she laughed to herself as she read on.

While she was absorbed in the words she was reading the familiar shiver racked her body making her drop her sandwich down into the canyon below. She could feel as Jake took his rightful place as Alpha of La Push, she could hear the howl inside her head as if he was standing next to her himself.

"It's about damn time!" She stated to herself standing up and shoving the ancient book into her old weathered backpack, she dusted off her butt to start walking towards the highway.

Smiling Leah took a deep breath at the thought of returning home to her old life... and the beginning of her new one...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me what you think! FYI: Leah is a little occ for this story. She and Jake are friends she wasnt around long enough for him to start disliking her! Special thank you to my Beta Mariella Lautner! Now please review and let me know!**

**On a side note I'm going through a divorce right now so finding the heart to write some chapters is a little hard please be patient with me! I promise to finish all my stories! **


	2. Chapter 2

"You have a safe trip little miss." The bus driver Ted shouted as Leah stepped off the bus a mile or so from La Push. Smiling Leah looked up at the older gentleman who had taken a liking to her from the minute she stepped on from Colorado.

"I'll try but I can't make any promises that I'll behave myself!"

A hardy laugh escaped from Ted's mouth as he shut the door and started driving away, leaving dust to billow up around Leah. Looking both ways Leah adjusted her backpack to sit higher on her back.

"Home sweet home…" Leah chuckled to herself as she started the long walk up the old highway towards her childhood home. Lifting up her nose she took a deep whiff of the surrounding woods and found comfort in the familiar scents that engulfed her senses. Minutes passed by quickly before she found herself walking on the dirt path towards La Push. The air felt refreshing against her skin as she turned onto the familiar road that lead to her home, but something felt wrong as she took her first step onto her home land.

_What the hell?_ Leah thought as she felt the pull of her Alphas power leading out of La Push and towards the Cullen's known territory. Before she knew it Leah had turned around and started running in the direction she knew she would find Jake.

"What the hell has this jackass gotten himself into!" she growled as took cover behind the trees to strip down and phase…

* * *

><p><strong>Moments before<strong>:

Jake stormed out of the Cullen's mansion, slamming the door in his rage as he watched Bella slowly die in front of him.

_Why does she want to do this!_

Taking deep breaths to stop the tears from building in his eyes, Jake clenched and unclenched his fist. He could hear as someone was coming out of the woods, growling Jakes head shot up.

"Jake!" Seth shouted with a smile while running out of the woods towards the agitated Alpha.

"Not now Seth…" he spat.

Seth pause as Jake started to pace back and forth "Do you want me to keep Bella warm?" his small voice whispered.

"Do what you want I'm going to patrol…"Jake growled loudly while storming off into the woods. Once past the treeline he starting taking his frustration out on the trunks hitting and taking out chunks with open palms. The hurt of seeing his best friend and love of his life slowly killing herself was tearing Jake apart. He didn't know how to fix it without hurting his friend or starting a war.

"Stupid fucking blood sucker! I should have killed him years ago…" He ranted to himself as the scent of an approaching wolf caught his attention. Turning quickly on his heels Jakes faced the direction in which it was coming from.

_I know your there asshole…_ He thought as he crouched down ready to phase if need be.

Jake waited and waited for the wolf to show himself and he grew impatient as his former pack mate took his sweet ass time to show himself.

"I can fucking smell you! So come out already!" He shouted into the trees.

He could hear the rustling of leaves and the sure sound of someone phasing back into human form.

"I didn't think I smelled that bad…" a familiar woman's voice rang out causing Jake to stand up straight.

"Leah?" he questioned walking towards the voice.

"Who the hell did you think it was?" She laughed coming out from behind the tree line while adjusting her shirt.

"LEAH! Holy crap! What are you doing here?" Jake laughed in shock, while taking three quick strides to pull her into a bear hug.

Returning the hug with a quick kiss to his cheek Leah laughed as she answered him. "I could ask you the same thing! Last time I checked this was not our territory."

Jake froze at her words and shoved her out of his arms quickly. "Did Sam send you?!" he growled out.

"What?"

"Did Sam send you here? Why are you here?"

Frowning Leah put her hands on her hips as she snapped at him. "First off I'll never take orders from that shit for brains asshole and second I told your retarded ass that I would come when you became Alpha, you only needed to howl…"

Jakes remained silent as he debated whether or not he could trust his old friend. Glaring at him, Leah threw her hands in the air with a huff and turned to take off in the direction she had come from. "Fucking assface... I try to be nice... I come all this way and this is how I'm treated... might as well have stayed where I was..." she grumbled.

Jakes face fell at her retreating back, moving quickly he reached out and took her hand to stop her. "Wait! I'm sorry."

Turning around Leah looked up to make eye contact with him. When their eyes met Jake could feel as his entire body came to life starting at their joined hands. He felt more, could smell more and the pain in his chest that hurt with the thoughts of Bella seemed to ease aways to a dull ache. Knowing what imprinting felt like Jake knew he hadn't, but he could feel a bond beginning by just looking at her.

_I knew I was right…_ Leah thought with a smile as she too could feel the connection to him build. Jake quickly pulled his arm away as the urge to keep her safe began to take root in his mind.

_She shouldn't be here it's too dangerous…_

"You shouldn't be here." He blurted out causing Leah to chuckle at him knowing he was feeling the need to protect her.

_Just like the others... _She thought with a smile while she answered. "I think I'm exactly where I'm meant to be."

Shaking his head Jake argued his point. "It's not safe Leah you should go home."

Growing serious she found a fallen log and sat down, motioning for Jake to follow suit.

"How about you let me be the judge of that, now tell me everything I've missed."

Taking a deep breath Jake sat down and looked over as Leah stretched out her long legs to cross her ankles while waiting for him to start. Jake began by telling her about when the Cullen's had returned and how Bella was almost killed by a vengeful vampire who wanted revenge for her lovers death. Then went on to explain how he had saved Seth from being crushed by a leech during the battle and had broken the whole side of his body. Leah nodded, smiled, chuckled and growled as Jake filled her in.

_That selfish little twat!_ Leah thought as Jake told her how Bella had kissed him then while he lay broken and in pain from his injures, she felt it was the right time to tell him that she would never choose him and who rather be turned to live forever with her sparkling Popsicle boyfriend.

_Fine by me… this just makes my plan much easier…_ She thought as Jake continued to explain how he had left for a month to deal with his pain only to return to make it to Bella's wedding.

_More like funeral…_

"And now they came back from their honeymoon and she's pregnant. Sam thinks it an abomination and wanted to kill it before it could be born. I couldn't Lee; I couldn't kill her so I broke apart and came here to help protect her."

"Dhampier." Leah said with a shake of her head.

"Dham- what?" Jake questioned.

"It's what Bella's having. It's half human and half vampire. They are either good or evil you won't know till it gets older. I dealt with one before, confused the shit out of me." Leah stated as if talking about the weather while standing up and dusting off her ass. "Well good news Jake, I have heard your story and I'm willing to help your mentally challenged friend. You should probably introduce us."

Jake remained on the log as Leah smiled down at him. "Come on stupid lets go."

Shaking his head Jake stood up and spoke. "Leah this won't be safe if the Pack attack-"

With a wave of her hand she cut him off. "If the pack attacks Ill cut of their balls and make a necklace. I can handle a group of stupid wolves just fine, now stop wasting time and take me to Dracula's bride."

Jake started walking towards the Cullen's with Leah right beside him. "If you change your mind I'll understand." He whispered.

"I won't." A thought hit her as the house came into view. "Where's my brother?"

"In the house. You Clearwater's are stubborn as hell, I tried to send him home but he wouldn't leave."

Leah turned to glare at Jacob. "You mean you left my brother in a house full of vampires with no protection!" She smacked Jake in the arm repetitively as he cried out.

"Owww… Oww… Will you stop hitting me? he's fine!.. Oww!"

"He better be or you're the first one on the necklace!" she screeched taking off at a run towards the large house. Jake joined her running side by side in sync as they leaped over fallen trees and bushes. Jake was amazed at how they moved together as one as if they had been in a pack together for years.

Feeling the pressure of someone trying to invade her mind Leah slammed her hand out to stop Jake and questioned him. "What are their gifts?"

"What?"

"Their talents, you know like superpowers, shit like that..."

"Oh uh well Jasper can mess with your emotions.'

"An empathy ok." she answered with a nodded for him to continue as she felt the pressure of someone trying to enter her mind.

"Alice can see into the future but not ours its something about us being wolves."

"Psychic, nice…" She said with an eye roll.

"And Edward can read minds."

"Telepath… Greeeaaatttt just what I need, another headache." Leah spouted as she started putting up her mental blocks.

Raising an eyebrow Jake couldn't help but question her."Where the hell have you been?"

"That's not important; just know I'm smarter than you… for now." She said as she scrunched up her face while holding her mental wall in place. Turning around Leah took off towards the house once more to find her brother. Jumping up the stairs Leah barged in without knocking, Alice managed to catch the door before it hit the wall.

"Where's my brother?" Leah demanded looking around for her brother.

"Excuse me?" Alice questioned at the strange women in her hallway.

"She's with me." Jake answered as he took Leah's hand and led her down to where Seth would be.

Coming into the living room Leah could see her baby brother as he sat next to a blanket covered body.

"Seth!" Leah smiled at him in relief.

"Lee!?" his head shot up followed by his body. Seth didn't waste a moment as he ran to his older sister and took her in his arms. "Lee you came back! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too twerp." She laughed kissing the top of his head then proceeded to check his body for bite marks.

_Ill kill every last one of them if they harmed a single hair on his body... _

"Did you see mom? She's going to be so happy to see you! Your last postcard was from Florida-"

She only shook her head as he kept asking questions she had no intention of answering in front of a room full of vampires.

"Did you bring me something-" he went on as she lay a thumb under both eyes to check them for any discoloration, she checked behind both ears, lift both arms to check under them and turned him around while lifted up his shirt to see his back, relieved to see he was fine she spun him around to face her again and took him back into her arms all the while he hadn't stopped talking.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"I came back to help." She whispered holding him tightly and peppering his head with kisses. Leah hadn't realized how much she missed her annoying little brother until that moment his sweet woodsy scent mixed with his favorite peanut butter and jelly sandwich hit her nose.

Looking up Seth smiled wide as he to held on tight to his older sister. "You look the same! I think about you everyday, what your doing, what your seeing, how your feeling... I missed you Lee you left for to long."

Kissing his cheek she answered. "I know but I'm back and promise not leave again ok?"

Letting out a deep breath Seth was hit with a thought and shouted to her in excitement. "You haven't met the Cullens!"

Dragging her by the hand Seth yanked her over to the two oldest vampires in the house. "This is Carlisle and Esme! Carlisle is a doctor and Esme makes the best food in the world, but it weird cause she can't taste food but makes it so well!"

Leah didn't have a second to respond as her excited little brother pointed to the next two couples. "And this is Emmett he's really strong but not as strong as me of course and Rose is his wife she doesn't smile much I thinks she scared to break her face." At that the house started chuckled as Rose smirked, but Seth just continued on "And this is Alice she can see into the future but not our future and her husband's Jasper he can play with your emotions which is good sometimes if you're feeling sad then he came make you feel happy!"

"Nice to meet you." Leah said quickly as she glared for only a second at the blonde man in front of her. Jasper raised an eyebrow at her but couldn't question her as Seth yanked Leah over to Edward and Bella as they sat on the couch. "And this is Bella and Edward-"

Leah's eyes grew wide as she saw the dying girl in front of her and shouted as Seth had kept talking. "What is wrong with all of you?"

Leah leaned down and yanked the sheet off of Bella fragile body only to see nothing but bone, skin and a protruding belly.

"Shit." She exclaimed as she took to her knees in front of Bella.

"I'm sorry... I look horrible." Bella wheezed out between cracked lips and sunken cheeks.

"You're more delusional than I thought." Leah spoke as she reached for the cup of water on the coffee table and dumped the contents on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked with a hiss as the water splashed his foot.

"I'm saving you wife life you shit head. She needs blood!"

Leah brought her wrist up to her mouth and took a deep breath before taking a large bite pulling away the flesh and opening the wound to the cup in her other hand. Clenching and unclenching her hand Leah filling the cup up with her blood as it came gushing out.

Jake watched in horror as Leah pulled her wrist away from her mouth and started bleeding into the cup. He looked around at the stunned expressions on everyone's faces.

"What the fuck!" Jake yelled as Seth looked worriedly at his sister, without missing a beat Jake ran to the kitchen to grab a dish towel and ran back into the living room as Leah handed Edward the cup.

"Make her drink it." Leah demanded as she held her wrist, moving quickly Jake ran up to Leah and fell to his knees besides her trying to grab her wounded wrist to apply pressure.

"Let me see." He snapped as she brought her wrist to her mouth and gave the gash a long wet lick. He watched in awe as the wound began to close up and fresh skin took its place with little specks of blood. Leah ignored Jake as she placed a hand on Bella's knee as the girl refused to drink her blood.

"Bella you need to drink the blood it's the only thing that will keep you alive."

Carlisle had come behind her and spoke gently to Bella. "I didn't think of this before but perhaps what the baby needs is blood."

"How do we know the mutt's blood won't harm the baby?" Rose shouted coming to sit next to Bella to hold her close for protection.

"I know it will because I have done this before, she's pregnant with a Dhampire and my blood won't affect a vampire. It starts by sucking the blood out of its mother's body but as it grows it needs more and more and that's when it will starts working on your major organs." Leah stated as she tried to push the cup towards Bella's lips to drink, shaking her head Bella tried to refuse.

"No I don't think that's it."

Dumbfounded Leah snapped at the dying girl. "Fine then fucking die for all I care! That just means I get to go home earlier. I'm trying to help you, you brainless twat."

Hissing was heard from all around the room as Leah stood up and walked out of the room to find a sink to wash her wrist. Bella looked up at Carlisle and asked him. "Do you think it will help?"

"I don't know Bella but it does make sense what she is telling us. This child isn't normal it may need blood to survive and you are weakening more and more as it grows."

"Drink it Bells." Jake whispered as he grabbed her attention. "I trust Leah; she wouldn't hurt you I promise."

Knowing that Edward was shifting through his thoughts of Leah, he made sure to remember all the kind things his old friend has even done.

_She a good person, you can trust her._

Edward wasn't convinced as Seth joined in beside Jake. "My sister is the nicest person in the whole world! She wouldn't hurt you I promise. Please Bella drink it."

"I don't know." Edward said as he took his wife's other hand.

"You can read her, can't you see if she is lying?" Alice asked with Rose and Bella nodding in accord.

"I can't read her."

Bella gasped then proceeded to cough with a look of worry at her husband. "You can't read her?"

_Guess she doesn't think she's so special anymore…_ Jake chuckled in his head as he could see the clear signs of Bella insecurity shine through. Edward glared at Jakes thoughts but the shifter just shrugged his shoulders.

"Darling I'm not sure but I can't hear her, it's like I'm hitting a wall."

Bella's eyes watered slightly as she looked up at Edward. "Is…is… she like me?" she stuttered out, Edward went to answer but was cut off as Leahs voice rang out.

"Brain damaged? No… I'm blocking him; I like my private thought to stay just that _private_."

Jake smirked but had to question her "How are you doing that?"

"Ill teach you later." she replied as she calmly sat down on the coffee table in front of Bella and spoke to her as if she was a small child. "Now Bella it was wrong of me to be so rude to you and I apologize if that has upset you but I am trying to help you." Leah reached for Bella's hand and started to rub her freezing fingers. "You need to drink the blood and will need to be hooked up to an IV so you can have constant blood flowing through you to keep you and your baby alive. Please drink it."

"It's ok Bella drink it." Seth whispered crawling closer.

Bella looked down at the sweet kid and knew she could trust him. Looking at Edward she waited for him to nodded his head before bringing the cup to her lips and taking a sip, the rusty flavor of blood filled her mouth. Closing her eyes Bella forced herself to swallow and wait. Everyone had their eyes on her to see what would happen. She could feel as her stomach had stopped hurting and Edward started smiling at her.

"What is it?" she asked lowering the cup.

"You have some color in your cheeks love. Drink more." He pushed the cup up and Bella held her breath as she started sucking the cup dry. When she brought it down Jake had the look of disgust on his face and Leah had the smug look that screamed _I told you so_.

"How do you feel?" Rose asked concerned

"I feel... better." Bella said looking up at Rose.

"Let's put you to bed then." Rose suggested as she helped Bella stand.

"Thank you Leah." Bella whispered out.

Leah watched as Alice and Emse joined the two them before she spoke. "No problem kid, I'll see you when you wake up."

Leah took Bella's seat on the couch to face all the male vampires in the room and her two pack members.

"How do you know what's happening to her?" Edwards questioned once he knew his wife was out of hearing range.

"I've seen it before."

"Where?" Jake questioned.

"That's not important."

"What can we expect?" Carlisle asked from a medical stand point.

"Expect her to die." Leah answered looking at Edward and watched as his face fell. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare her but that child inside her is a Dhampire its half human and half vampire. It will eat its mother from the inside out, the blood will help substance it for a while but when its ready to come out it won't be a natural birth, it will chew its way out of her and kill her. Most times its mother is its first kill."

"Is there any way to stop it?" Jake asked as he sat down on the couch next to her.

Rubbing his back she shook her head. "No Jake, that baby is going to kill her you might get luck and try to change her but if the child reaches up and tears her heart out first she won't be able to turn."

Glaring at Edward, Jake shout at him as tears filled his eyes. "I hope your fucking happy you piece of shit you've killed your wife!"

Edward didn't fight back as he got up and walked out of the house and into the woods.

"I'm sure he feels like shit enough Jake he doesn't need you rubbing it in his face." Leah snapped shocking Jake as she crossed her arms at him. "Go talk to him."

"_What?!_ No I have nothing to say to him."

"He's hurting just as much as you, if not more, how about you work out a deal with him so you can both get through this."

"I don't want to! This is his fault."

"Be the bigger man and go now." She stated

"No."

"I said _NOW _Jacob! _GO_!" She demanded pinching his arm and slapping him in the back of his head.

"Oww! Fine." Jake grumbled standing up to follow the mind reader outside. Leah turned to Seth and motioned with her hand. "Go. Make sure they don't kill each other."

Nodding Seth stood up and kissed her cheek before running out the door.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked in awe coming to plop down next to her on the couch.

"Seth's older sister and Jake beta."

"Riiiiight. Well as first impressions go I can tell you handle life like a _Boss_."

Leah chuckled as she looked up at Carlisle who seemed to be in deep thought.

"You need to prepare for war." Those words seemed to snap everyone out their thoughts.

"Why? What do you know?" Jasper asked intrigued.

Leah glared at the southern man as she spoke. "When Bella dies and she _will_ die, one way or another. Jake will lose his shit and attack. No word from me will stop him and if he needs me I will have to fight with him. Now since my brother has grown fond of you I wouldn't want him to have to suffer with the command to rip you all to pieces."

"You can try." Emmett joked from his seat

Looking over at the mountain of a man she only smirked with a wink. "I do love a challenge."

"We will leave then." Jasper suggested. "Before the baby is born."

"You cant Carlisle has a large enough blood supply at the hospital to sustain this thing. If you stay here you might have a better chance of saving the poor girl."

Again the three men became silent as they thought of different scenarios to the situation they were in.

"How can we save her?" Carlisle asked.

"Honestly I don't know but my guess is to get enough venom in her before she passes and maybe it will take." Leah answered while standing up.

"How do you know so much?" Emmett asked as the question was eating away at him.

Walking towards the back door she smiled at him. "Ahhh that's for me to know and you to never find out!"

The men waited for her to shut the door before they spoke among themselves.

"Why is she here?" Jasper asked "It seems a little to convenient that she happens to show up now."

"Its Seth sister, she not exactly a stranger with how much the kid talks about her." Emmett replied.

"She does seem to know what she is talking about." Carlisle said.

"Well Seth said she has been missing for a few years... She knows what we are it wouldn't be a surprise if she ran into some us in her travels." Emmett supplied.

Rolling his eyes Jasper smirked at Emmett. "Do you have a crush on the she-wolf? your very quick to defend her."

Jumping up Emmett smiled. "My Rose is all I need! but hey if their interested I'm not the type of guy to leave a lady-"

Carlisle left the two of them as they joked back and forth to head upstairs to check on his patient. Coming up to Edwards room he knocked gently and pushed the door open to see the three women watching Bella sleep.

"Hows she doing?"

"She fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow." Emse smiled.

"She hasn't slept in days..." Rose added.

"Are we going to listen to Seths sister?" Alice asked.

Nodding Carlisle wrapped an arm around Esme. "I think she might be our only hope to save her."

* * *

><p><strong>So yes! You are all probably wanting to know where the hell Leah has been?! Well I have news for you! You will find out when the wolves do my plan is to keep her whereabouts as secretive as possible with only a few hints here and there... I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did and I promise to bring in more blackwater in the upcoming chapters. I just wanted to clarify some of the Cullens concerns in this chapter so I wont have to focus on them later... well now please review let me know what you think about Leahs personality and Jakes feelings!<strong>

**OHHHH AND A Dhampier is a real name for half vampier-half human! Fun fact! lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ FIRST: Sorry for the over due update! To be honest its going to take me a very long time to update but I will finish this story and my others! Now for starters and I really hope everyone is reading this A/N but this story is not going to follow the normal myths and fun of the twilight series this is my own ideas on many things. If your looking for this to follow the normal imprinting rules of "SoulMates4life" this is not the story for you, THIS IS A SUPERNATURAL FANFIC WHICH WILL HAVE OC ADDED LATER! On that note I will be changing a few names for things like the spawn to Dhampire (which is a real thing look it up) its actually the proper name for half human/half vampire that dates back to the 1700 in old folklore where the Dampires are evil creatures that will come into your house at night and eat your children if they are bad... Please no bashing in the reviews I wouldn't do it to your story so don't do it to mine. Now on the other hand if you are displeased with my grammar or the structure of the story I'm very open to those review because they help me improve and all around make the story more enjoyable for everyone so thank you (you know who you are) for that comment and I all try my best to not write with just single sentences and actually form paragraphs lol! (But I am a sucker for dialogue which I like to break up) ok pwwww that made me feel better! OHHHH and for Leah I know she seems like a super badass but she does have her flaws I promise! I just wanted her to come in with a bang! Now this chapter is dedicated to a special reader who in exact words told me to "_stop being lazy"_ and post a damn chapter all ready, so this is for you Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner. I hope it holds you over till the next update!**

**P.S. I expect an amazing review from you because I crunched hard to get this out within 24hrs!**

* * *

><p>Skipped down the steps of the Cullens house Leah paused to listen for Jake and her brother. Hearing nothing she took the opportunity to make a run for the area where she had confronted Jacob. Coming up to the trees she had phased behind earlier she shimmied under the large bush and grabbed her weathered old backpack.<p>

_Safe and sound…_ she thought relieved.

She hadn't wanted to leave it behind but she knew she couldn't risk the contents by bringing it into the house full of vampires. Slinging the straps over her shoulder Leah closed her eyes and focused her energy into locating Jacob. Feeling the familiar tingle down her spine Leah knew the Alpha lay somewhere on the east side of the Cullen land, she ran in the opposite direction trying to get as much distance as possible. Coming up on a steep hill-side she ran to the top and was confronted with thick trees that grew close together, pushing her way through she managed to scrape and poke herself until she squeezed out the other side and into an open clearing.

_Perfect…_ she thought as she made her way to the large boulders that sat to the left. Leah fell to her knees and started digging with her bare hands getting dirt and rocks stuck under her fingernails. She knew there wasn't a lot of time before Jake or her brother noticed that she was missing so she had to move quickly by doubling her efforts and clawing at the earth. A dark shadow passed above her, causing her to pause and lift her head as her eyes settled on the familiar large bird above. It started to circle the small clearing letting out little screeches as the memory flooded her mind of the first time she had seen the bird.

~ "Stupid piece of junk!" Leah shouted giving her bumper a hard kick, regretting the decision the minute her bumper fell off with a loud clank. Trying to control her frustration at her situation she rest both hands on the hood of the car to look at the steam coming out of the engine.

_Who am I kidding! I have no idea how to fix this damn thing..._

_Shit! I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with no food, no water or money!_

_Shit..._

_Shit..._

_Shit…_

Leah bit her tongue trying to fight off the tears of failure and was soon debating calling home for help.

_Maybe I can get Seth to wire me some money…_

_What money? He's fourteen!_

_Crap…_

The idea, she had only made it a week before having to call her mom for help left a bad taste in her mouth. Slamming the hood of her car shut Leah turned around and leaned against the broken hunk of metal.

_I can just see Sams smug little face when I come back with my tail tucked between my legs... _She thought crossing her arms in a huff.

_Jake can fix cars… maybe if I give him a call he can tell me what the hell is wrong…_

As she mentally tried to come up with a solution her mind was invaded by a deep voice and a thick accent similar to Old Quil and Billy Black's.

_"There is a gas station ahead, a mile at most."_

Startled Leah jumped up from her place on the hood of her car and looked around for the source of the voice. Searching around and under her car for some hidden foe, Leahs only findings were the trees and fields for miles all around.

"Hello?!" She shouted nervously.

_"Hello Leah."_ The voice spoke again.

Jumping back Leah looked high and low for the source but came up empty a second time. Worried about her mental health Leah grabbed her head and started rambling to herself. "I'm going in insane that's it... maybe its some weird wolfy magic that happens when you break the rules… Yep, you lose your freak'n mind and start hearing voices!"

_"Your not insane" _The voice chuckled.

"Then explain why I'm hearing a voice inside my head!" she shouted to the sky but quickly covered her ears as a loud piercing screech came from above. A shadow came over her, first small then growing in size. She couldn't make out what it was at first as it was lined up directly in the sun but it was coming in quickly. The loud screeching that filled the air ended and Leah dropped her hands while looking up to see at last a massive bald eagle descend onto the roof of her car.

"Holy crap!" She gasped jumping back a step.

The large eagles wings stretched the length of her tiny car and its body even larger caused her to pause, but what struck fear into her heart was the mere size of its claws as it scraped the roof of her car chipping away at the paint as it became settled. Ruffled feathers slowly fell back into place as it tilted its head at her comment and the voice once again spoke to her with a little humor.

_"Holy crap? Im not familiar with this saying…" _

Shaking her head Leah opened and closed her mouth unsure of what to say or do next so instead she slowly stepped forward while never breaking eye contact. Inching even closer she whispered out her next question. "Are you talking to me?" She could see the eagles eyes almost dull for a second before the voice entered her head again this time with a sarcastic ring to it.

_"Do you see anyone else here little wolf?"_

"Well no, obviously… but who are you? What are you? Whats going on?!" she asked unsure what question she wanted answered first. The large eagle began to slightly jump while bobbing its head side to side with excitement at seeing her so flustered.

"_I have gone by many names _" the bird started.

Leah raised an eyebrow finding his statement unhelpful.

"What do you want with me?" she questioned thinking if she phased she might have a good chance of out running it.

"_You can try to out run me, but I would find you."_ His voice spoke reading her inner thoughts again before continuing to answer her first question. _"I want to keep you safe."_

That stopped Leah's inner debate. "Safe from what?"

"_From the other Alphas who will want to claim you."_

Angered that someone thought they could claim her _What the hell does that even mean…_ made her growl out in frustration. "What do you mean claim me?"

"_They wish to mate with you and claim you as theirs, but I will help you."_

Suspicious of the birds intentions Leah rest her hands on her hips while asking "Why? Why do you want to help me? Who sent you? How can I know that I can trust you?"

"_Because I am an observer, more specifically your observer. You have much to learn and very little time to learn it. Now grab your things we need to leave."_

~With a shiver the memory drifted back into her mind as the eagles voice came into her head. "_You could phase and the digging would go faster…"_

"Hi Talon… you got here faster than I thought." she said sarcastically with a wink at the bird as he came to rest on the boulder in front of her. Returning to the ground Leah kept digging the hole deeper. "And I can't or they will know where I am…"

"_Has the young Alpha claimed you yet?"_

"I haven't been here an hour… I need some time." she mumbled to herself.

"_Do you think the others will give you time?" _He snapped impatient with her.

Flinging her head up she growled out to him "Fuck the others, I'm doing this my way!" Talon puffed up his chest to spread out his wings, only to flap them hard enough to send a strong gust of winds towards her, all the while letting out an ear piercing screech.

"_Do not think you're safe__!"_

"I'm sorry." She shouted at him covering her ears as he screeched louder. "Keep it down! Unless you want the whole damn world to know where we are!"

Leah mental reprimanded herself for snapping at the larger than normal bird. Talon had kept her safe this long and she knew she needed him to help her with Jacob. The large bird slowly brought his wings down and shook out his neck to put the ruffled feathers back into place. Leah waited until he became settled again before pushing herself up on to her knees to start digging again.

"I'm sorry… you know how I feel about them." She spoke softly risking a peek at him, he had lifted a wing and was picking under it with his large hooked nose.

Ignoring her apology he spoke. _"You do not have as much time as you would like to think… you need him soon."_

Confused Leah tilted her head and asked. "Can't you hold them off?"

As Talon looked down at her, she could see the regret in his eyes. _"This is our home, their observers will notice eventually."_

Rolling her eyes Leah wanted to smack herself at her own stupidity. The Observers have been with their tribes for thousands of years, each Eagle sharing a linked mind and only being able to block each other for short periods of time. The other Alphas would be on her sooner than she had hoped if they pick up on anything familiar in his thoughts.

"How long do you give me?" She asked

"_I don't know… a few weeks, max."_

Leah nodded and looked down at the large hole and grabbed her backpack to open. Grabbing the old book inside she wrapped it tightly in a trash bag. She had to make sure no moister would effect it and put it back in the bag before placing it into the hole and pushing the dirt over it again until it was covered. Standing up she grabbed a large rock and place it over the disturbed ground and wiped her hands off on her shorts.

"I have to get back." She said to the eagle as he kept his head tilted up at the sky.

"_Ill be watching little Alpha…" _he said before pushing off and beating his wings into the sky, she waited until his large form disappeared into the sun before turning back the way she came. Once out of the thick trees she could hear as Jake let out a deep howl. Striping out of her clothes she phased and was plagued with Seth and Jakes thoughts inside her head.

"_Lee, where are you? The pack is here we need your help!" _Seth's voice rang out.

"_Have they said what they wanted?" _Leah asked Jake as he growled at Pauls smirking face. Leah could see as Embry, Quil and Jared came to stand behind him with worried looks. She could tell that Embry and Quil wished they could be back at home instead of being in a stand off with their best friend.

"_No they keep asking to talk I don't trust them." _Jake spoke.

"_Where's Edward?"_

"_He went back to watch over Bella! Emmett is out there somewhere." _Jake answered.

"_Stay there Ill run around the perimeter and see if it's an attack."_ Leah stated as Seth chimed in. _"You don't know the route! I can go."_

"_No, ill find your scent and follow it. Stay where you are! Jake keep an eye on him."_

Snorting Jake took a protective stance in front of Seth to the younger shifters disappointment but didn't voice his opinion. Leah ran towards the house until the fading scent of Jake and Seth's route hit her, she followed the path they had made with their hourly patrols until the sickly sweet smell of vampire invaded her nostrils. "She-wolf is that you?" Emmetts deep voice called out with a chuckle as he came to run beside her. Snorting she kept running the territory as he stayed beside her. Moments past before she could tell that no other wolf was in the area besides the four in front of Jake and Seth.

"_We're all clear." _She told Jake. "_It safe to talk to them, Ill come up the rear. If they attack they won't be expecting me."_

Jake didn't like the idea of endangering her but as she snapped _"I can handle it Jake!"_ he reluctantly phased back and spoke to Paul.

"What do you want?" Jake snarled.

Smiling Paul answered him "Sam wants you and Seth back, he said he won't attack."

Jake grabbed his shorts from around his ankle and threw them on. "We aren't coming back, so stop wasting your time and leave."

"No can do, Sam said to bring at least one of you home with us." Jared spoke up as he looked at Seth.

"He isn't going anywhere." Jake growled and Seth joined in with a nod of his wolfs head.

"But Seth what would Lee Lee want? Do you really think she would be happy with you protecting our sworn enemies?" Paul said as if talking to a baby. Seth pretended to be sad with a fake whine, as Leah was cursing Paul out inside their heads. Jake only smirked at his former Pack member.

"That's a low blow Paul, even for you."

Shrugging Paul raised his hands. "eh, I don't give a fuck what your dumb ass does, Im just following orders and that's to bring his ex-lady loves bro home."

"Something tells me she would rather he be here with me…" Jake jabbed knowing that Sam had lost his mind when Jake had replayed his last conversation with Leah where she asked him to protect her brother. Leah wanted to bark out to agree but didn't want to give away her position so she lay down on her belly far enough away to see the other wolves but not close enough to be caught. Emmett squatted next to her and watched as Jake and Seth stood at a stand off with their old pack mates.

"We should take them out, what do you say?" Emmett whispered giving her shoulder a push, lifting her head she shook it no until Paul let out a growl of frustration.

"Whatever, Seth your wanted at home so I either take you by force or you can come willingly."

Seth crouched down and growled as Paul signaled to his other pack mates to get ready to phase. "How about now?" Emmett whispered with a wicked smile. Nodding Leah shot up and ran towards them letting out a fierce growl startling all of them as they had been ready to phase. Four head whipped around to look at the smaller wolf as she stocked towards them.

"Who the fu-" Paul questioned.

"Leah?" Jared said in disbelief as a memory of her wolf form came back to him. Infuriated, she phased as naked as the day she was born and cursed Paul out as she threw on her clothes.

"You touch him and Ill fucking kill you Lahote!"

"Leah!" Jared said again dropping his eyes as the other shifter cover their own while she dressed. Paul was the only pig that kept looking while Jake let out a growl of his own.

"You have an imprint remember!" Jake spat taking a step towards the other shifter.

"So you finally returned." Paul spoke ignoring his imprints brother.

"Keen observation dip-shit." She spat as Emmett took the chance to let his own presence be known by laughing at her jab. Turning their heads they glared at the bigger vampire as he casually leaned against the tree behind them.

"We're suppose to bring one of them home. Alphas order." Embry spoke up hoping to calm down the tension that was starting to rise.

"Tell your Alpha, to man up and do his own dirty work." Jake yelled taking everyone's attention as he leaped up the hillside and came to stand next to her. Leah's wolf was begging her to scoot closer to her Alpha but she held steady, never moving her eyes from Paul.

"You heard him, if Sam wants something tell him to come himself. Now leave!" she growled pointing a long finger back towards La Push. Paul opened his mouth to argue but stopped as Jared hit his arm and pointed up at the trees with concern. Leah and Jake didn't bother to look up as they had sensed their arrival minutes before but Jasper spoke from the branch he was leaning on. "She said to leave."

Rose came around on the tree trunk Emmett was leaning against and smirked as she spoke. "If you know what's good for you, you would leave now."

Paul was shaking with anger but as Quil and Embry grabbed his arms to pull him away he began to shout. "What you think you scare me? Fuck you!"

"**Leave all of you**." Jakes deep voice commanded.

Four sets of eyes looked over at Jakes shaking form when Quils voice spoke up from the back. "We can't, Sam commanded us to bring at least one of you back."

Jake forehead wrinkled as he tried to decided if it was some sort of trap. Leah reached out and took his hand, looking down at her he frowned already knowing what she was about to suggest.

"No Leah."

"He doesn't have control over me Jake." She argued.

"Its dangerous, he's unstable."

Smirking Leah placed a hand on her hip. "I don't know if you aware of who my mother is but I promise I can handle unstable pretty well."

_If he thinks Sam is unstable, he has another thing coming…_ She thought letting go of his hand. Seth gave out a snort and bobbed his furry head up and down agreeing with his sister.

"Its not the same. He wanted to kill a baby for crying out loud!" Jake countered.

"Just let me talk to him." She pleaded knowing just how to get Sam to listen to reason.

"Ill go with you."

"No" Leah said a little to quickly making Jake wonder if he could really trust his old friend. Seeing the suspicious look cross his face Leah explained herself. "You can trust me, he'll listen to me." Seth barked twice to agree and moved up next to his sister to rub his head along her arm. Letting out a deep breath Jake could feel it in his gut that he could trust her but was reluctant to agree with her going alone.

"Fine but you have one hour, then I'm coming to find you."

Leahs wolf was doing backflips at the comment alone and the human side couldn't wipe the silly grin that graced her lips off her face. "Deal." She laughed looking at Paul. "I'll go."

"Whatever." Paul snapped motioning with his hand for her and the rest of his pack to follow. Seth ran up beside her and gave Leah a big wet lick on the side of her face.

"Gross Seth!" She playfully shoved his face. "Ill be back you dweeb."

"Ill follow them to the border." Emmett volunteered coming to stand next to Leah as Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'll go too." Jake quickly said from her other side.

Rose rolled her eyes again at her husband and shouted out to his retreating back. "I'm going back to Bella! Not that you care!" Laughing at something Leah said Emmett waved a hand at her while answering back. "Huh? Yeah ok Rosy love you too." Shaking her head Rose turned and walked back towards the house with Jasper by her side.

"You aren't worried?" he joked.

"About her? God no, he's just excited to have another puppy."

Rose and Jasper laughed at the thought when Seth barked at her. Looking up Rose scratched behind his ear. "What? I'm only kidding Seth. You know your our number one pup." Seth wagged his tail and pounced on Rose giving her a long wet lick up her face making the blonde hiss out but before she could retaliate he was running off howling in his way letting her know that he was laughing….

* * *

><p>Leah groaned as Emmett came to ask her yet another question about the thing growing inside his brothers wife. "So your saying it will be strong like us but flesh and blood like a human? Will it sparkle like us?"<p>

"Look." She said stopping them in their tracks with a hand to his chest. "Have you ever seen the movie blade with Westley Snips?"

"Yeah?"

"Its like that ok, it has all the same strengths you do but doesn't have all the weaknesses. It will feed off blood but can eat normal food as well." The five shifters had stopped talking once Leah started talking about the baby and tried to keep up as she quickly explained what she knew. Emmett nodded his head but continued his questions. "So what your saying is this baby will be a badass?"

"Yes if that's what it wants to do, but after meeting its parents I'm going to go out on a whim and say it will probably be a nerd."

"Your right… dammit." Emmett said as they looked around. "We'll be waiting here for you when you get back." Looking up at Jake, Leah gave him a wave as the four other shifters kept walking. Emmett propped himself on a tree trunk while Jake sat with his back against another just looking at the vampire as his perfect features scrunched up. "What is it?" Jake questioned.

"She said the baby's like blade."

"Yeah so?" Jake said bored.

"Dude..." Emmett whispered. "What if the baby's black!"

Jake only snorted at Emmett as the vampire cracked himself up with his own joke, but Jakes mind was else where as he watched Leah disappear behind the trees…

* * *

><p>"You know he wont let you leave." Paul said coming to a stop while unbuttoning his pants.<p>

"Your forgetting something Paul…" Leah said taking her shirt off not shy of the boys around her.

"And what's that?"

"I'm not his little bitch like you." She laughed as she quickly dropped her shorts and phased. Paul was shaking with anger at her comment and quickly phased as the rest of them groaned with the idea of being inside Pauls head after her words.

Sam stood on the porch as Emily walked back inside the house to get him something to eat. He didn't know what to do as he thought about his missing pack brothers protecting the leeches land. Just as his mind has done a thousand times before he began to think of his Lee Lee.

_She would hate me for the rest of my life if anything happened to Seth…_

_Then again she didn't ask me to protect him… She asked that traitor…_

_Stupid, naïve, Jacob Black… _

Looking up at the woods Sam let out a breath of air as he heard Pauls voice rumbling through the trees. "Yeah laugh it up now! We'll see who's laughing when Sam gets to you." A familiar female voice called out. "Ohhh Im scared… Grow up Paula Dee."

Running to the tree line just as Paul let out a growl Sam shouted out a command. **"Stop Paul!" **He could see Pauls back stiffen at the command but he didn't care as he reached out and pushed Paul over to get to the source of the voice.

"Lee Lee?" Sam choked out seeing his Leah brush out some leaves from her wild hair.

"Hey Sammy… I thought I told you to stop calling me that." She said smiling up at him. Sam tried to control himself but couldn't stop his legs from walking right up to her and wrapping his arms around her small frame. Leah froze at the contact smiling over his shoulder at Paul who looked like he was ready to commit murder. Giving him a wink Leah returned the hug and even went as far as giving Sam a quick peck on the cheek.

_Calm down girl…_ Leah thought as her wolf went wild inside trying to pull away from the stand in alpha.

"Your back…" Sam whispered still not letting go.

"Yep it would seem that way… do you mind letting me go your cutting off my air supply…" Leah laughed as Sam pulled away but not far enough for her liking. "I'm sorry…" he said keeping a hand on her shoulder.

"Its cool… its been a long time. You're looking older." She joked at him. Snorting Sam smiled brightly at her and in that moment it was just Sammy and his Lee Lee again he didn't come back to reality until he heard Emily come up behind him letting out a gasp of shock.

"Leah?!" Leaning her head to the side to get a better look at Emily Leah had to stop the frown at her treacherous cousin and put on her best smile even if she wanted to rip the other side of her face off.

_Bitch stole my man…_

"Heyyyy Em…" Leah said with fake excitement that everyone picked up on including Emily as she came to a stop next to Sam, who was still resting a hand on her shoulder. Shrugging it off, Leah raised her arms as if to hug Emily but thought better of it and dropped them instead to put out a single hand to shake. As Emily raised an eyebrow at her cousins extended hand but quickly followed suit and they both did an awkward shake earning them a snort from Paul who was smiling his ass off from the side.

"So your back for good?" Emily said trying to start a conversation with her cousin.

"Hopefully but time will tell." Leah said noticing Sam's deep frown.

"She's a traitor just like the other two, we found her helping the Cullens." Paul said wanting to get a raise out of Leah. Sam growled at his ex and took a step back as if she held the plague and pushed Emily behind him to protect her. Tilting her head to look at Paul she flipped him the bird.

"Leah… you don't know whats going on?" Emily spoke from behind Sams back.

"Actually I do, Jake expl-"

"No!" Sam growled cutting her off. "You don't, they are carrying a monster over there. Its not safe for anyone, its an abomination!" Looking around everyone was nodding their heads agreeing with their alphas words. Leah groaned and wiped a hand down her face.

"Sam can I talk to you privately?" She spoke gently when Sam didn't move she added more sweetly. "Please…"

"Oh come on?! Like we aren't going to find out everything the minute he phases." Paul laughs thinking Sam wasn't falling for Leahs sweet innocent act but was slack jaw when Sam nodded his head.

"Ill be back." He spoke to Emily before placing a kiss on her lips. Leah looked away, it wasn't that she felt hurt by the action. She had gotten over Sam years before when her eyes were open to the real world and all it mysteries. However, that didn't mean she wanted to watch the once love of her life show affection to anyone else, least of all her back stabbing cousin. Walking away she could hear as Sam began to follow her into the woods deeper and deeper until he called out to her.

"They can't hear us from here."

"I know." She said coming to a stop and taking a deep breath.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked getting the question he wanted answered the most. He might not be in love with her anymore but he still cared for her and has been worried about her safety.

"Around." She stated picking at a fingernail not making eye contact.

"Lee Lee…" he groaned knowing she was evading the question.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." She smiled up at him. Regardless of the fact that the man in front of her had ripped out her heart and threw it in a blender she still loved flirting with him just to watch him get flustered.

"Sorry old habit." He said with a cheesy smile.

"I've been finding myself." She blurted out.

Kicking a pebble he asked "How did that go?"

"Eh." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You seem happy."

"I am but I would be happier if you didn't attack the Cullens." She said cutting the playful mood in half. Growing serious Sam crossed his arms as he spoke. "You don't know what your talking about Leah."

"I know your scared for La Push and I get it, but I promise everyone is safe… Emily is safe." She said whispering the last part while keeping her head down. Leah knew the best way to manipulate Sam and that was to play the guilt card even if it was sleazy thing to do.

_Fuck it! He broke my heart let him feel like shit._ She thought as Sams frown deepened.

"I care about your safety." He said coming to stand in front of her.

"I bet you do, that's why you hunted me down and dragged me back to La Push, because you care soooo much about me."

"You left my pack! How was I suppose to find you?" he snapped feeling like shit.

"You didn't leave the rez! Did you even bother to check Forks or was Emily baking something that needed your attention." She snapped back.

"I can't help the feelings I have for her you know this!" He said but thought otherwise when Leah raised an eyebrow. "I imprinted."

"Impri- what?" she questioned but shook her head to get them back on track. "Nevermind your piss poor excuse. Sam you can't attack the Cullens, you wont win."

"If you join us we could, you were there you can help us."

Shaking her head no Leah replied. "I follow Jake, Im his beta."

"How is that even possible? You've only been here a few hours."

"An hour and I appointed myself Beta. What? You think Im going to take orders from Seth?" she laughed at the thought of her little brother trying to command her.

"It's a monster and it needs to be dealt with."

"Its an unborn child." She countered,

"Its not natural Lee."

"We're not natural… Yours and Emily's baby wont be natural but you don't see the Cullens ready with pitchforks…"

Sam growled at Leahs words and spoke "Our child wont be an abomination!"

"Says who?" She countered.

"Says me!" Sam snapped.

"Well Bella feels the same way about hers!" Leah argued back.

_God its hard to defend this girl…_ Leah thought with a roll of her eyes.

"She's wrong." Sam said calming down.

"Listen I don't have a lot of time and Paul can fill you in on everything I told him about the thing growing inside Bella, your going to have to trust me when I say they aren't always evil. I've ran into a hybrids before while I was traveling..."

Sams frame began to blur at her words, causing Leah to step back slowly and bring up both palms up.

_This __isn't working! _She thought frustrated that she was going to have to take more drastic measures to make him see reason.

"Calm down..." she said in a soothing manner, his body instantly relaxed to her voice. Leah knew the power she held but didn't feel it was time yet to let it be known that she herself was an Alpha. So engrossed in his own thoughts Sam hadn't realized that Leah had taken his hand and he was following her to the ground, sitting cross legged across from each other. Sam just stared at their join hands as Leah spoke again. "Tell me whats wrong?"

"What have you been doing? Messing with Vampires alone and without a pack?" Sam growled out without hesitation. "you could have been killed! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking Im a grown ass adult who can take of herself." Leah said with a little less bite knowing she had to keep control of the situation as Sam's inner wolf was slowly obeying her inner commands.

_Relax..._

_Submit..._

_Obey..._

Never breaking contact with his hand Leah rubbed small circles on Sams palm as he rambled on about his concerns for La Push and his responsibilities as Alpha. She nodded as if she was listening taking his wrist into her hands slowly massaging them till his whole upper arm began to sag with submission to her inner wolf. She could feel the moment he gave her complete control as his head sagged on his shoulders. Speaking in a monotone she made sure that Sam would keep his word and not attack. "I want you to stay on La Push land. Its more important for you to protect the border, I'll come to you when the baby is born and we will decided then what's to be done. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand." Sam said looking up at her with a smile.

"Do you trust me Sam?"

"Yes."

"Good, I need you to do me a few favors." Leah said leaning in to whisper in his ear...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes! I was so excited about posting I didn't send it to my beta! I hope I answered a lot of your questions from your reviews in this chapter! Again not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter I am working on Better Days and trying to get that finished before July is over (no promises!) Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Chapter in One week ****I'm on a roll! lol **

* * *

><p>"Somethings wrong, I'm going in after her." Jake said standing up ready to charge.<p>

"She still has ten minutes." Emmett answered looking at his watch as Jake began to pace back and forth. He knew he shouldn't have let her go in alone, Sam was unreasonable and out of control. Guilt and worry ate away at Jake as he finally heard the sure sounds of foot steps heading their way. Out of the same trees she had disappeared from an hour earlier popped out his beta and hot on her trail was Sam walking with a dazed look in his eyes. Spotting Jake at the border Leah gave him a quick wave before turning back to Sam and giving the other alpha a hug, as he returned the hug Leah whispered something inside his ear that Jake couldn't hear from his place on the Cullens land. Nodding his head Sam looked up and made eye contact with Jake before releasing Leah and coming towards them. Emmett came to stand next to Jake as they prepared for the other wolf to get to them. As Sam came to stand in front of them he looked up at Jake and gave a calm smile as he spoke.

"We talked about it. I agreed with Leah to wait until the thing is born, under one condition that _you_ promise to kill it if it's a threat."

Jake was growling with the idea of having to kill the love of his life's baby but knew if he didn't agree that Sam would fight him before the thing had a chance to even live. Without skipping a beat Jake nodded his head as he agreed. " I promise." Sam only smirked as he turned around to Leah and took her hand.

"Please be safe."

"I will." she said with a kind smile as she gentle rubbed a circle on the top of his hand with her thumb.

_Good Sam, now go home and do as I asked..._ She mentally persuaded him.

Again he only nodded and took off in the direction that he came but not before shouting out to his former pack brother. "For what its worth. I hope your right about this Jake." and with that disappeared behind the trees. They could feel as Sam phased and took off back into La Push. Jake stared at the space where Sam had left and whispered out. "I hope so too." Smiling at Leah he shook his head as she started walking back towards the Cullens house.

"How did you convince him?" Jake asked jogging up beside her.

Smirking Leah turned on her heels still walking backwards. "I have boobs Jake, boys will do anything for a nice set of ta-tas!"

Emmetts booming laugh scared a few birds from their nests up above as he agreed with Leah. "She's right I have done some questionable things to see my Rosies ta-tas!" With a roll of their eye's Jake and Leah quickly took off their clothes and phased to start running a patrol, leaving the vampire behind in the woods.

"Heeeeyyyy! Where you going She-wolf?!" He laughed giving chase.

* * *

><p>Sam's head felt fuzzy as he walked towards the Clearwaters house but he knew he needed to speak to Sue first before heading home to his Emily. Coming up to the two story house he was greeted with the sweet smell of cookies and frowned knowing that Sue only baked when under stress. Jumping up the back porch steps he knocked on the door and waited, the hinges squeaked loudly as the door was ripped open to expose a very flustered Sue with swollen eyes and flour all over her face.<p>

"Oh god whats happened?" She questioned on the verge of more tears.

"Nothing Mrs. Clearwater, everyone's fine." he assured her as she stumbled back waiting to hear some horrible news about her son or any of the other boys she had considered her own since this all began. "I have some good news in fact." Taking a seat at the kitchen table Sue let out a breath of fresh air at the sound of good news for once. Looking around he could see that every counter of the kitchen and dinning room were filled with cookies, cakes and muffins of every kind.

_The pack is going to love this... _he thought as he sat down across from the elder.

"Sue, Leahs back." He said deciding to rip the band aid right off. The blank look that crossed her face confused him until she spoke. "She's over there isn't she?" Nodding his head Sue's eye welled up with more tears as her face broke out in a smile. He continued to talk as Sue listened. "She said she was sorry that she couldn't make it here but she loves you and she will keep Seth safe, she promises. She doesn't want you to come to the Cullens but know that she will come after this situation is resolved."

"Resolved? and how is that going?" Sue asked glaring at Sam making him uncomfortable, the memory flooded his mind of the first pack meeting they had regarding Jake and Seth rebellion.

~~~"We should attack now!" Paul had growled out with an arm around Rachel.

"I agree the sooner we move in the faster we can end this." Jared added.

Billy and Old Quil sat in the middle with sick faces at what had happened in such a short period of time. Sam had moved to the center to stand beside Billy knowing that if anything happen to Jake the old man would be broken for the rest of his life. Placing a hand on his shoulder Sam spoke to quiet the pack and others as he decided what they should do next.

"I agree Paul but we should wait till night fall and it gives us sometime to come up with a plan that will end with less casualties. The Cullens will want to reason with us and we can use that to our advantage." Sam continued to talk but had missed the part where Sue had slipped away from the meeting and had headed to her truck with tears in her eyes that she might lose the last piece of family she had left. All because Charlies couldn't control his ungrateful, selfish daughter. These thoughts drove her to the back seat of her pick up. Lifting the seat she reached in and grabbed what she was looking for taking the cool handle of the hunting rifle Sue loaded it with the bullets she would need and headed back to the bunch of idiots that stood in the back of Sams yard. The man himself now stood next to her niece.

"So its settled we attack tonight!" Sam said just as she cocked her rifle and took aim at the ground letting a single round go inches in front of him, causing the shifter to jump and push Emily out of the way.

"SUE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Billy shouted wheeling back as Sue began to cry like a mad woman.

"I HAVE LOST MY HUSBAND!" She shouted taking aim again this time at the floor nearest to Paul who looked to be coming towards her, he stopped in his tracks with his hands up.

"I HAVE LOST MY DAUGHTER! I WILL NOT LOSE MY SON! If any of you harm a single hair on his head I will hunt you down and kill you for the animal that you are!" She cried waving the gun around making everyone duck.

"Sue please!" Billy begged rolling up to her with one hand in the air. "My son is there too! I don't want this anymore than you."

"Then demand that they don't attack!" Sue glared at him.

Letting out a deep breath he tried to reason with her. "I can't make that call we are only here to give advice, its up to the Alpha to make that call."

Nodding Sue held the gun up at Emily making Sam growl out and jump in front of her. "Aunt Sue please!" Emily begged.

"I'm going to say this once Samuel if I find out that you have attacked my son or Jacob I will come into your home and take everything you love and shatter it to pieces! So ill put this rifle down once you make it a command that none of you are to attack either of them, _UNDERSTOOD_?!"

"Yes" He quickly agreed before giving out the command "You heard her **Do not harm Jacob or Seth.**"**  
><strong>

As the command shivered throughout the remaining pack Sue put the shot gun by her side. "Good now Im going home to wait for Seth to call me." she said walking out of the backyard but stopping in front of Paul, with a hard glare that made him take a step back as she growled out at him. "The same warning for Sam goes for you too, do you understand what I'm telling you?" she said as if speaking to a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes Ma'am." Paul responded taking Rachel's hand.

"Good." she walked quickly to her truck and drove off bobbing down the bumpy road towards her house. The Pack was silent until Billy and Old Quil started laughing uncontrollably. The young man around them looked at them like they had lost their minds.

"Damn Clearwaters!" Old Quil snorted holding his stomach.

"No that's all Sue!" Billy countered.

Sam questioned the elder. "She isn't serious right?"

All humor left their face's as the two elders looked at Sam with all seriousness. "You listen to her boy. The Cullens are a box of kittens compared to a pissed off Sue Clearwater. You keep that command in place." Old Quil said with Billy nodding then adding "How do you think Harry came to marry her? She created the term Shot-gun wedding."

Old Quil chuckled as he added. "Yeah except there was no damn baby!"~~~~

As the memory went to the back of his mind he shook his head and told her what he had agreed too concerning the abomination.

"I think that's a better plan." She said smiling wide and taking his hand in hers "Thank you Sam for coming to tell me." She really took the time to look around the kitchen and dinning room. "Why don't you go get the pack and let them know they can have everything!" She got up with a smile from ear to ear as she took off her apron. Sam had a feeling that she was taking the news of her daughter's return a little to well.

"Mrs. Clearwater?"

"Yes sweetie?" she said smiling at him.

"Leah said not to go over there."

Waving him off she chuckled. "Of course, of course... Im just going to check the mail. Why don't you round up the pack? We should celebrate!" Sam raised an eyebrow but none the less went outside to phase and call the pack. It wasn't till he hit the treeline did he see Sues car take off down the road.

* * *

><p>Leah stood at the top of the stairs outside the Cullens home looking up at the sky. She could feel Talon out there although he was staying silent as he focus his energy on something else besides their home.<p>

_I know their hammering you for answers, be strong... _Was all she could think sending him positive vibes to keep his spirit strong.

The thought of the other Alphas on her homeland frightened her as she thought about the first time she had a run in with Cole and Caleb.

~ As she stayed hidden in the woods somewhere right out side of Toronto Canada. She watched as the deer she had been stalking finally stopped moving to eat at the fresh grass of spring. The snow was melting all around her as the woods came back to life after the brutal winter. She and Talon had stayed inside the city for the most part of the winter having sold her car she spent what little money they had on a single studio apartment that should have qualified as a closet at most. Once the money ran out she's had no other choice than to learn to live off the land or steal to survive. The idea of being a felon wasn't appealing to her so she sucked it up and agreed to learn to hunt. She stayed low to the ground inching closer and closer, pausing only when the bucks head shot up from its food.

_Take him now, you hesitate to much! _Talon directed causing Leah to growl out in frustration. Hearing her the buck shot up and took off into the forest. _Dammit Talon! This is your fault! _She growled out to the bird as they began to give chase.

_Not my fault, your slow!_

_I'll show you slow! _She growled getting low and chasing the deer coming up on it quickly she leaped into the air landing on top of it and sinking her long teeth into its throat. With a single hard shake the buck was dead and Leah was eating quickly trying to ignore the taste of raw meat. Talon joined in on her kill and there they sat eating together in a comfortable silence. Leah's ear twitched hearing the snapping of a twig. Talon was in the air immediately but it was to late as she smelled them begin to surround her. She took off running but could hear their growls and howls as she tried to out run them.

_What do I do?! _She screamed inside at Talon fear causing her heart to leap out of her chest.

_Keep going little wolf there is a river up ahead you can lose them there! They shouldn't be this far out. _Talon was screeching loud above her, she could see wolves on either side of her closing in. Their hunting formation was a well practiced art as their moved forced her exactly where they wanted her, the largest one was right on her hind legs nipping and snarling. She wanted to cry out as she finally saw the river at least a half mile in front of them.

_Keep moving little wolf! _Talon directed her as he kept screeching at the top of his lungs.

Leah could see the river and for a moment had hope that she would get away but all hope was lost when out of the tree line came the largest damn bear she had ever seen. Pushing her paws hard into the soil she came to halt mere inches from the beast. _Talon? What do I do? _she whimpered as more bears began to surround her not moving enough apart for her to squeeze by. The wolves that were chasing her now came up behind her locking her in a wide circle. Talon didn't respond but his screeching was heard for miles looking up she could see him locking claws with another eagle his own size as they fell from the sky. He was under attack as another eagle came in knocking him down all three birds hit the river and slow started floating away still clawing and screeching at each other.

_Im on my own! _Panic began to set in and Leah's breath became erratic as she started crouching down in a submissive manner. The large bear stood up on his hind legs and let out a roar silencing the roaring and howls from the other shifters.

"Dammit Cole turn back your scaring her!" A voice called out from behind her.

Leah whipped around to see a handsome man standing completely naked in front of her, his eyes were soft as he put out a single hand and slowly dropped to his knees to show he wasn't a threat to her. "Hello, Im Caleb." Leah went to answer but remembered she was still in wolf form she only groaned as Caleb chuckled. "Don't be shy, we have all seen a woman's body before we won't gawk at you."

_Yeah right pervert! _Leah growled and rolled her eyes.

Nodding his head Caleb dropped his hand and sat cross legged on the floor in front of her and waited. "Turn so we can speak." a deep voice ordered from behind her again. looking back, Leahs jaw almost hit the ground at the man that stood in front of her just as naked as Caleb the only difference was this man was enormous! He was all muscle from head to toe a solid brick wall. His wide shoulders and massive thighs made him look more god like than shifter as he stalked forward in predatory manner until stopping in front of her and also falling to his knees with both hands on his thighs. Leah couldn't help but look down between his legs with the way he sat with his legs slightly apart.

_Holy cow that thing's massive!_ She thought as she quickly shot her eyes to the sky. If they noticed her looking they were kind enough not to mention it. She thought of the La Push boys and their raging teenage minds who would have had some embarrassing comeback at her wondering eyes. She could practically hear Pauls voice asking her if she saw something she liked.

"I'm Cole, Alpha of the Kodiak Sleuth in Alaska."

Caleb cleared his throat making Leah turn her head towards him as he spoke. "As I said I'm Caleb, my territory is all of Montana and Alpha of the Arapaho nation. I'm Coles great, great, great, nephew by marriage. we don't want to harm you in fact we want to make sure your safe and comfortable. Please just give me sometime to explain."

Leah relaxed sightly as she continued to sending out feelers for Talon but was coming up blank. Taking a deep breath Leah decided her only chance of getting out of there unharmed is to try and reason with them. _Here goes nothing... _Feeling the familiar tingle down her spin Leah phased back into her human form. Caleb smiled wide at Cole who only rolled his eyes at the other shifter. Covering her chest Leah sat on her knees and kept her legs pressed tightly together trying to reserve some form of modesty.

"What do you want with me?" she asked looking only at Caleb. Something about the shifters eyes told her that he wasn't a threat to her, not the way Cole's did when she could feel his gaze burning a hole in the side of her head. She refused to look at the other Alpha ignoring him completely.

"Just to help you understand who you are." he answered keeping eye contact with her which brought her some relief that the man hadn't sneaked a peek at her naked body. When she didn't answer he continued. "We have a prophecy in the shifting world that one day a female shifter will be born and with her peace will come to the world."

Leah's heart was beating a mile a minute already knowing that from what Talon had told her. "Talon told me that already." she said in a whisper.

"Your Observer?" When she nodded he went on with a chuckle. "He's very protective of you, its taken us months to track you down, your a very fast runner."

Leah growled "and why would he feel the need to protect me if you don't mean to harm me."

Caleb quickly put his hands up in surrender as her form began to shake. _I've been on the run for months from these men and I'm suppose to just believe him!... _She went to phase back when a warm hand was placed on her shoulder. flinching away from the touch as glared at Cole as he looked at her like a disobedient child.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" She shout out.

Rage filled the other Alphas eyes as he shout at Caleb "Forget doing it your way!" Cole stood in all his naked glory, looking down at Leah he roared down at her. "Choose a mate now or ill make the choice for you!"

"COLE!" Caleb growled as Leah frightened form backed away from him. "Your scaring her!"

Cole roared at Caleb as the other Alpha stood up and jumped in front of her. "Choose girl!" Cole yelled never breaking eye contact with Caleb. Leah was shaking on the floor and began to scoot back until she came in contact with warm fur looking up a large Kodiak bear looked down at her and snorted as there was a rumble throughout the bears. Leah screamed as the bear came to stand on his hind legs before covering her with his large body. she thought he was going to crush her as he lay on top of her. noticing that she was able to move and that he was merely standing over her body. She looked over to see a large gray and red wolf fighting with a massive bear that was clearly Cole. In that moment she realized the bear was protecting her from the fighting. Taking her chance she shimmied from under the bear and took off running. There was a howl from behind her and she knew they saw her escape.

_Spread your arms!_ Talon shouted, Leah didn't second guess it as she was running, large talons circled both her arms and before she knew it she was being lifted into the sky. ~~~~

She remember the fear she felt the moment Talon had lifted her off the ground and into the sky. A hand shook her shoulder dragging Leah out of her thoughts as Jakes face came into view with a glass of water.

"Here I thought you might be thirsty." He offered with a cheesy smile.

"Thank you." Leah replied taking big gulps until the cup was empty. She handed it back with a shaky hand, noticing the tremor Jake raised an eyebrow and took the glass from her small hands.

"You alright Lee?"

"Huh?... Yeah." she answered half there before thinking better of it and turning on her biggest smile. "I'm fine sorry just thinking."

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Jake offered.

"Who are you Dr. Phil ?" Leah joked giving him a playful punch in the arm and changing the subject. "Hows Bella?"

She wished she could have chosen another topic by the way his face had fallen. "Not good but better now that she's drinking the blood." A shiver went through his body thinking about what he had just whiteness inside the house of horrors. Thinking about the miracle Leah had preformed in saving his friend Jake questioned her again.

"Where did you learn about that by the way?"

Not wanting to lie to him more than she had to Leah answered honestly. "South America in the rain forest."

When Jakes jaw just lay open Leah pushed it up with her hand and chuckled. "I was out there for something else when I stumbled across one of them. We spoke and Nahuel explained what he was and how he came to be, he didn't eat humans so I let him live."

There was a long pause before Jake answered "Nahuel sounds like a chicks name."

Leah only laughed and agreed just as a car was flying up the drive way. Leah knew before the car came to a stop that it was her mother. She had commanded Sam to inform her mother of her return and had hoped that the woman would have listened to her ex and stayed on the rez. Now thinking back on it she realizes how silly that thought was when it came to Sue Clearwater. Coming down the stairs she waited for her mom to park the car before running over and hugging her for the first time in years.

"Mom!"

"Leah!"

Both women started laugh and Sue began to cry, pulling far enough away to look at her daughter. "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too." Leah cried and laughed as Seth came running towards them. "MOM!" Sue turned around opening up her arms to her children and pulled them both in her arms. "My sweet babies... I've missed both of you! Are they treating you right? Are they feeding you? Do you need anything?"

"Im ok mom." Leah answered having lived on her own for so long she was self sufficient as Seth wasn't and started rattling off a list of things he would like. "Can you bring my pillow, and some fish fry? Esme tried to make it but its not as good as yours! Don't tell her I said that!"

Jake only chuckled knowing that the momma vamp probably heard. Hearing him laugh Sue looked up a Jacob and he had wished he had stayed silent as her glare took over her whole face. Swallowing hard Jake took a step back as Sue released her children and stomped up to Jacob and started yelling. "Jacob Ephraim Black you call your father this minute he's been sick with worry!"

Jakes shoulders sank a little at her words and thought his dad would have been to upset with him to even want to speak to him.

"He's not mad at you." she said simply taking his hand in hers. "Sweetie he's your dad now go find a phone."

Jake had turned around and walked into the house as she had said. Sue waited till he was gone before coming to her children with a glare of her own for them. "And you two you couldn't call you mother and tell her that you were safe! I have been sick to my stomach everyday." The guilt they both felt made them look down.

"Sorry mom." They said in unison.

"Well I was only gone for a week Leahs been gone for years!" Seth argued throwing his sister under the bus.

"SETH!" Leah yelled shoving her brother, the siblings began to argue and wrestle on the ground as Sue laughed just happy to have them back...

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was short but it was really just to move us a long the next chapter. That's the real starter of our story!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is a super short chapter but I would like it to stand alone because its really the turning point from now on! I was originally going to wait and post tomorrow so I could collect more review from the last chapter but I got a few reviews this morning from readers (Guest, Demoness-MarlstonWell69ner and PastOneonta) That made me want to post asap! Thank you guys for reviewing you make my heart sing and keep me wanting to write more every time I see it! Cant wait to see what you think about this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Leah had just finish a patrol of the Cullens land when she heard the screaming coming from the house. The rest of the Cullens were out on a hunt while Edward and Rose had stayed behind. She could feel the tension and fear coming from the house in wave. Bella was in labor.<p>

"Seth?!" Leah shouted as she came running up the stairs and into the house.

Her younger brother stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting. When he looked over at her, Leah could see the tears falling as the screaming came to a stop. Taking him into her arms she held him tight as Rose appeared at the top of the stairs with a bundle in her hands. She was smiling and cooing at the infant in her arms. The blonde slowly glided down the stairs and into the living room to have a seat on the sofa, the two shifters followed.

"Do you want to say hello to the baby Seth?" Rose asked smiling up at him, out of all the Shifter Rose loved Seth for his warm and sincere personality much like the rest of the Cullens they were all suckers for his easy smiles and silly jokes. Nodding Seth slowly walked up behind her and peeked over her shoulder. Leah watched in confusion as her brother gasped and got the stupidest grin across his face. Rose looked up to see him smiling like the baby just farted glitter and raised a hand to his shoulder. "Do you want to hold her?" Seth only nodded as she directed him to sit down and was about to place the child into his arms when a terrifying growl ripped through the quiet room. Seth jumped as Jake came storming towards the child in Roses arms.

"Jacob NO!" He shouted coming to slam his body into his Alpha sending the man flying onto the floor. Leah watched in horror as Jake jumped up and came rushing forward again. She jumped up and tried to help her brother hold Jacob back as he started screaming. "ITS A MONSTER! IT KILLED HER!"

"YOU CANT I IMPRINTED!" Seth yelled stopping Jake in his tracks.

"What?!" he question with a look of disgust on his face at the youngest shifter.

"I imprinted! You hurt her Ill kill you!" Seth growled letting go but standing in front of Rose who was ready to fight to keep the baby safe. Jacobs heart felt like it was being ripped out all over again he knew he couldn't do anything about it now that the monster was tied to his pack brother. Leah held tightly to his arms as he still pushed forward.

"Jake..." Leah held tightly as his form began to blur with rage, in an instance he was gone out the backdoor and running into the woods. Seth went to the door when Leah grabbed his shoulder. "Stay here, Ill go after him." Seth didn't argue as he went back to Rose. Looking up at the blonde she gave her a look telling her to keep an eye on her brother. The blonde nodded and took Seths hand to have him sit on the couch.

Leah didn't look back as she ran to the woods, striped down and tied her clothes to her leg to phase. Her mind was filled with the murder scene of Bella delivery, covered in blood her frail body lifeless on the hospital bed sent shock waves to her heart. She choked on the pain in Jakes chest as he just kept running. She put up a mental block from him as she began to catch up. Lost in his own sorrow he didn't notice her until she was beside him.

_"Go back Leah! I wanna be alone!" _He sobbed.

Leah didn't say a word as she stayed by his side. Jake was becoming frustrated with her as she didn't obey his wishes. Again he yelled at her to leave him alone. _"Leave now!" _Leah brushed against his side as he picked up the pace to keep up with him. Turning hard at the last second Jake put all his weight into hitting her. She went flying to the ground without a peep. He didn't look back as he kept running. He could feel as she phased back. Glad to be rid of her, he let out a howl that shook the forest. He passed the remaining Cullens as they returned from their hunt. Jasper could feel his pain and quickly alerted the others, they were all gone in a flash as he continued to run in the opposite direction. Jake didn't stop till his legs gave out and he fell to the ground in a huff. He whined and cried in his wolf form in the middle of a clearing. He didn't know how long he lay on the ground crying when he heard the sound of something approaching. Thats when he saw Leah's wolf come towards him staying low to the ground. It irked him how she could be dead silent inside his head.

_Ill make it command if I have to Leah! I want to be alone._

Just as before she stayed silent until they were snout to snout and she looked into his hurt eyes. She didn't say a word, instead she only showed him images of her crying on the floor of her bedroom with a photo of Sam. Of her finding her cousin in the arms of her lover in the house they built together. Lastly, she showed him her fathers face right before he clutched his heart and fell to the ground at the sight of her phasing. Jake's pain mixed with hers was killing them both so she shut it off from him but this time she came to lay beside him and rubbed her head against his as his wolf cried out. She licked his fur as Jake lay his head down on the grass. Her presence brought him a comfort he hadn't realized he needed until she rested her wolfs neck across his and they lay that way for hours. She never said a word as he replayed every minute with Bella. She didn't judge him, or tell him to get over it, she was just there for him to comfort him in his time of need.

They slept that way till the next day. Jake noticed the morning light and finally sat up to phase back to his human form. He realized then that he had shredded his short when he ran out of the house. Covering himself Jake looked down to see a slim hand hold up a pair of sweat pants.

"I thought you might want these." she said her voice still full of sleep.

"Thank you." he answered taking them to put on.

Leah changed into her own clothes and watched as Jake sat on the floor with his knees tucked under and head held down. The tears were flowing as little sobs came out of him. Taking his hand in hers, Leah again just sat there not offering any words of wisdom but all around comfort to let him know he's not alone. He doesn't know how it happened but he found himself wrapped in a tight embrace crying on her shoulder as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. Leah arms were around his neck as he cried out in pain. She couldn't stand the sounds coming from him as her own tears fell for his pain. All she knew to do was hold him tighter.

"It hurts." he sobbed out.

"I know." she whispered, pulling his face back to look in his eyes. She wasn't sure why she did it as she placed a gentle kiss on each of his cheeks, kissing away his tears. "I know..." she whispered again repeating the act until he had stopped crying. Jake wasn't thinking as he looked down at her lips glossy with his tears. He kissed her slowly, Leah didn't fight him as he pressed their lips together. She wouldn't allow it to go any further than a gentle kiss, not wanting to let it escalate to something he might regret. Knowing he was just hurting and looking for an outlet she let it last until he finally pulled back to stare at her as if she wasn't really there, pushing his messy hair off his forehead she pressed a kiss to his temple as a mother would to sooth her child. Jake groaned and tried to let go but Leah wouldn't budge as he spoke against her shoulder in shame.

"Im sorry." he whispered.

Shaking her head Leah pressed her lips against his messy hair and spoke. "Don't be, I'm not. Its just not the right time Jake..." She let him go after that so he nodded and stood up pulling her with him. Jumping up Leah dusted off her knees as Jake waited for her with an open hand, silently asking her not to leave him just yet. Taking it without hesitation they began to walk toward La Push.

"Did you want to go over there now?" Leah asked as Jake shook his head and answered. "I never want to go back to that place again."

Leah nodded and allow him to lead them back to their home and families. She knew she had limited time before everything fell apart again, her only hoped was that she had enough time to convince Jacob that she was all he ever needed or would want for the rest of his long life. She needed him to choose her to be his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>So the cat's out of the bag! or I guess I should say Wolf lol I crack myself up... lol Please Review they make super happy and <strong>**motivates me to crunch out more chapters! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: PLEASE READ FIRST! So let me start out by saying sorry for the long ****awaited chapter. I have had this done for ages but haven't felt ready to post... that being said I still do not have a Beta so this is poorly written in my opinion. I hope this chapter will hold you over till my next update lol FYI my flashbacks are going to be jumping back and forth between Leah and the other Alphas and her discovering the truth about herself...**

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>~~~ Leah continued to walk towards the gas station as the La Push Observer, as he had called himself, flew above and explained about himself and the others. _"We come in different species much like a Spirit Warrior but our purpose is not to fight, it's to connect all the tribes together. Before the telephone, we were the only means of communication between tribes."_

"Were you forced into it like us?" Leah asked curious.

The large Eagle gave a chuckle in response. _"In each tribe everyone knew of the Spirit Warrior but to be chosen as The Observer was an even greater honor. It meant the gods chose you to protect the Warriors of your tribe. We are to guide them and spread the wisdom of all packs to better protect our people. We Observers are linked together, if a tribe is in need of more Warriors than we're the ones to make the call around the world."_

Leah was silent as she thought of her next question. "Around the world? It's not just Native Americans?"

_"No little wolf, Spirit Warriors are the world's best kept secret. There are Lions in Africa, Tigers in Asia, and Anaconda in South America... spread out to protect every inch of this world. Although our numbers are going down we are still a force to be reckoned with."_

"So if you're linked with them, won't you being with me put us in more danger?!" Leah asked angry at the bird for giving her location away like some type of supernatural loJack.

_"I can block them out most of the time. However, images can slip from time to time and if it's something familiar to them. They will be able to locate us." _Nodding, Leah still wasn't sure how she should feel about this new information. She sighed in relief as the gas station he had promised came into view.

"Why would they want me? I'm a nobody." Leah asked in a rush as she picked up the pace.

_"You're far from being a nobody... you're the world's savior. It is said that when the battle between good and evil begins to tip in the favor of evil, a single female warrior will rise and with her peace will finally come to all... With that peace, all warriors will be allowed to rest from their duties." _The large bird flew overhead casting a large shadow over her body.

Thinking back to his earlier warning about the alphas, it fueled her next question as it came out with a growl. "So what does that have to do with me choosing a mate?"

_"Although you are strong now you're only half of what you could become when you choose a mate. The pairing of the Supreme Alphas will be the major turning point in the war. It is prophesied that the Supremes will birth a child stronger than any other Spirit Warrior, this child will protect the world long after the Supreme Alphas have left ensuring that it will remain that way till the end of time."_

"And if it isn't, then what?"

_"Then the child alone will reawaken the Supremes."_

Leah had the biggest smile on her face before she started laughing, the idea that she was to marry and give birth to some all-powerful child was inconceivable. The large Eagle screeched at her laughter. _"What do you find so amusing?" _he asked clearly insulted.

"The whole thing really." she said between chuckles. "Me this Supreme Alpha meant to save the world and birth a supernatural kid. I think you guys have the wrong girl. This Female Alpha sounds like she should be wise and compassionate, two things in which, I'm not."

Screeching at her words, the Eagle hissed into her head. _"You ARE the Female Alpha! The gods have chosen you, you shouldn't be so quick to deny yourself worth." _Leah remained silent, frightened by the large bird, but she realized in that moment he would not harm her if she is who he believes.

Glaring up at him, she tried to give him a command "Stop that." but fell short as he flew down a few feet away from her to spread his wings wide and let out an even louder screech. Leah quickly cover her ears as he started to grow louder. "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!" She shouted and he came to a stop. _"You aren't strong enough to command me yet little Alpha but when we're done I promise you'll command an entire army with a single look," he_ said with amusement. Leah looked at the interesting bird in front of her and smiled thinking it wouldn't hurt to finally have someone in her corner. Letting out a sigh, she smiled at him before changing the subject. "Since I'm stuck with you, maybe you should tell me your name..."

_"Whatever pleases you."_

Tilting her head Leah thought quickly of the first time she laid eyes on him as he scratch the paint off her car with his large claws. "What about... Claw?" When he didn't answer, she realized he wasn't too pleased with her choice. "Ok, Ok... let me think... What about Talon?" When the large bird took off soaring into the bright sky she laughed. He let out a screech. She could hear his pleasure with the name. She smiled as she jogged the rest of the way to the gas station...

**Flashback over:**

* * *

><p>The memory of that day slowly began to slip away as Leah twirled the flower in her hand. Sitting in the Cullen's garden with her younger brother and his imprint Leah smiled. Seth fell on his back and had Nessie held in the air above him. The little girl let out a stream of giggles as Seth began making adorable airplanes noises when the toddler threw her arms to the side and let him move her in circles. He was lost in her eyes as the sun shone bright above the little darling.<p>

"You're a lost cause, brother," Leah laughed as Seth giggled along with his imprint.

Turning his head to the side, Seth's spoke with nothing but love in his voice "She's just so funny! Don't you think Lee? And smart, you should hear her read!"

"Maybe next time?" Leah asked the little girl who nodded her head. "I just came to make sure they weren't sucking you dry. I have to go." Leah smiled as she stood up but not before placing a kiss on both her brother and Nessie's head. Seth spoke up as she dusted off her legs. "Are you going to see Jake?"

"Yeah…"

"Can you tell him I said Hi?" Seth's puppy dog eyes melted Leah's heart and for the first time in the last week. She really wanted to punch Jacob for treating her little brother like a leper.

"I will."

Seth let out a deep breath as he spoke. "Do you think he'll ever talk to me again?"

Leah was quick to nod and answer. "I promise Seth, you'll have your hero back. He's just going through something right now, just give him time."

Leah watched as Seth brought the little girl to rest on his chest and in a matter of seconds she was placing a hand on his cheek. "_Everything ok My Seth?" _Nessie asked with concern at seeing her best friend so sad.

"Always, LockNess!" He cheered then looked around for Bella. She wasn't completely over his horrible choice of a nickname. Nessie didn't care and clapped. He lifted her high above his head and started playing again, completely forgetting about his sister beside them. Knowing her brother was gone in imprinted bliss, she started walking towards the woods. Leah didn't have the heart to tell him the truth about imprinting that she had learned from her book and with any luck, she would never have to tell any of them that they were mistaken in what they believed was love. As she was about halfway to the boarder, the sickly stench of leech hit her nose. Knowing the scent, she smiled wide as Emmett was waiting for her. The pair had become friends of sorts. She trusted him more than any of the others only because he had never bitten a human the entire time he had been a vampire.

"We have to stop meeting like this, people will start to talk," he said coming to walk beside her.

Leah rolled her eyes but turned and pinned him to the nearest tree getting into his face with a smile of her own. "I just can't resist you! I get weak in the knees every time your stench burns my nostrils... You're intoxicating!"

"I knew you wanted me but seriously She-wolf you really have to stop throwing yourself at me it's getting embarrassing," Emmett laughed pushing her off.

"Well it's hard not to, what with you stalking me and all. Your unnatural attachment to me really gets me going. I'm just waiting for the day I catch you watching me sleep! That's when I know it's true love" Leah smiled pretending to swoon over the large vampire, before continuing to walk towards La Push with a bright smile.

"Watch you sleep? Do I look like Ed?!" Emmett joked right back.

"No!?" She gasped, laughing while turning her body to walk backwards. "He didn't! Tell me he didn't!"

Emmett's booming laughter could be heard for miles as he nodded vigorously at her with a cheeky smile. "Oh you bet your sweet ass he did! But come on what do you expect from a hundred year old virgin." Leah was smiling wide at her new friend and their common interested. Which was the train wreck that is Bella and Edwards love story.

"True, true but come on there has to be a limit to the creepiness!" she laughed before turning back around to walk normally.

With a shove to her shoulder he asked. "Same time tomorrow?" As they came up to the border.

"See you then." Leah smiled, as she crossed over the border and headed towards the one man she needed. Whether she liked it or not.

* * *

><p>Jake stared at his ceiling as the sun peeked through his bedroom curtains. He still felt numb like the day he heard that Bella had turned into the monster she so desperately wished to be. He knew he should have felt some type of happiness, but found none as he sank deeper into sadness. Remembering his promise to love her even after she died seemed harder to keep than he had thought. She was a monster now, his enemy and the thought of seeing her was too much at the moment. He continued to lay there as his bedroom door opened and Leah came walking in with a bowl of cereal. Plopping down on the floor by the side of his bed, she continued to eat without saying a word. She had been by his side the entire time, knowing when to talk and when to stay quiet. She would leave for a few hours to visit her mother and check on her brother but like clockwork she would return just when he started to need her the most.<p>

"Wanna bite?" she asked around a mouth full of his captain crunch.

He didn't answer as he opened wide and she shoveled a spoon full in his mouth. As he chewed he turned his head to watch her eat in a comfortable silence, alternating between feeding him and herself until they finished and she set the bowl to the side. "So what are we going to do today? I'm tired of staring at your filthy room."

"I don't want to do anything." He whined, rolling to face the wall ready to spend another day grieving over his loss. Listening as she let out a deep sigh, he could feel as the bed dipped and she began to climb over. As she squeezed between him and the wall, he was met with her warm hazel eyes as she wiggled close to his face. The sweet smell of cinnamon invaded his sense as she spoke. "This is getting unhealthy Jacob. You can't live your life inside your bedroom."

"Says who?" he questioned covering his face with a sheet.

"Says my poor nose! Have you even brushed your teeth let alone taken a shower since we got back?"

"No. Why should I? I have no one to impress."

Faking hurt Leah clutched her heart and cried out to him. "Are you saying I'm a nobody? I'll have you know I'm the coolest person you know! I'm funny, smart, and did I mention I'm really good looking! I mean just look at this ass, it's so perky you could bounce a quarter off this bad boy." Jake was laughing as she continued. "Seriously I have eyes that shine like the sun and hair so soft you'll slap your momma!"

"You're so conceited," Jake laughed looking at her from behind his sheet.

"It's not conceit, if it's true!" she countered flicking the tip of his nose.

Snorting Jake grew serious. "Leeeeeee, I really don't want to get out of bed." Letting out a frustrated sigh, Leah grabbed his face and spoke. "What if I told you we can have one of the best days you've had in a while?"

"I'd say not today…"

Groaning as Jake covered his face with his pillow, Leah had a grand idea. She quickly jumped out of bed and left his room. Jake could hear as she turned on the shower and thought nothing of it as he tried to will himself back to sleep. Warm hands circled each of his ankles making him shoot up.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted trying and failing to reclaim his feet, which was useless against her superhuman strength.

Leah shouted right back as she gave her first tug. "I'm making you take a shower!" She yanked hard pulling Jake from his bed with a single pull. He let out a grunt as his head hit the floor. His sheet was still wrapped around him as he tried to break free again.

"Dammitt Leah! Let me go!"

"No! You're going to shower if it's the last thing I do! It's called tough love honey!" Leah laughed in a crazy way as they made it to the bathroom. Jake was clawing at the ground trying to grab onto something but every time she would pull him hard enough to lose his grip. Once he was completely in the bathroom Leah ripped the sheet from him and leaned down to grab his torso. Taking advantage, Jake pulled her down and they began to wrestle each other, with Jake trying to escape and Leah to pull him into the shower.

"I DON'T WANT ONE!" Jake yelled as Leah put him in a full nelson, trapping his arms above his head to frail around like a chimp. Using all legs, Leah pulled him under the pouring water as he tried to fight her. Leah was trapped under Jakes fat ass as she tried to figure out how to get the soap, Jake broke free from her hold but not for long as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down. Grabbing the soap she poured it all over his head and chest as she yelled back at him. "You smell like ASS!"

"NOOOOOO!" Jake screamed as she started to scrub his head and body, the soap made everything slippery as he tried to hold onto the side of the tub and lift them up. Grabbing the curtain he pulled them up till the pole gave up and snapped out of place sending them falling to the bathroom floor with Leah sprawled out on top of him. They lay there looking at each other soaking wet and soapy before they started laughing, but Jake still tried to get away as they fought on the floor, laughing up a storm. It was the sound of a throat being cleared that made them stop and look at the door to see Billy staring at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's about time," he said wheeling away down the hallway. Leah laughed and pushed to stand up using Jakes head to steady her. "Even your dad thinks you need to bath. Now wash up or ill come back in here and finish what I started!"

Jake only lay there on the floor waiting for his head to stop hurting when Leah kicked his side. "JAKE! GET IN THE SHOWER!"

"I'm going, I'm going…" He shouted back while standing up. He turned to see Leah leaning against the door frame watching. Clearing his throat he asked. "Do you mind? I have to be naked to shower."

Rolling her eyes Leah turned and walked down the hall to his room but not before yelling out to him. "Not like I haven't already seen it!"

Blushing, Jake shut the door with a bang before grinning from ear to ear…

* * *

><p><strong>Few hours later:<strong>

Coming out of the cool water of First Beach, Jake headed towards Leah as she lay on her stomach reading. When he first heard they were going to go to the beach he was hesitant thinking it would be too painful. Soon after arriving, he realized that the sounds of crashing waves and soothing water was what he needed to stay relaxed. Leah had opted to relaxing on her towel, while he went for a swim going as far out as he felt safe. Only turning around when Leah was nothing but a dark spot on the sand. He smirked, before making his way towards her as she started to curl and un-curl her toes at whatever she was reading.

Leah held the book with two hands as it started to get really good.

_Then he pressed himself against her... _She read with a wicked smile. "Oh Mr. Grey you're so naughty," she laughed and bit her lip as a dark shadow came over her.

Jake's deep voice rang out. "LEAH! What are you reading?!"

Groaning at being interrupted Leah turned her head to glare at the soaking wet man. He crashed on the towel beside her, shaking the water from his hair. Yelling, she smacked him with her book as she scowled him. "Jacob you're ruining the best part!" Curious at what the "best part" was Jake took a quick peek. Jaw dropping, Jake grabbed her book as she growled and tried to get it back. Pulling it out of reach Jake looked at the page and started to read a passage with a sultry voice.

"I quivered as Christian ran his strong hand down my backside giving it a hard smack! I moaned out in a mixture of pleasure and pain!" Jake was laughing as Leah climbed over him and snatched the book. She started hitting him with it as he laughed at her reddening face.

"You make it sound dirty when you read it like that!" She argued clutching the book to her chest with a smile from ear to ear.

"That's a dirty book no matter how you read it, pervert!" Jake laughed, trying to get it back again. Leah wasn't going to let him get it a second time. She put it under her towel and sat on it. Knowing he wasn't going to get it a second time without a fight, he gave up on a chuckle before asking. "I thought you said this was going to be one of the best days I've had in a while?"

"You seem to be having a nice day! So you're welcome." Leah argued pulling her hair up into a pony tail. Knowing that she was showing almost everything in her old bikini, she tilted her head to the side. That's when she realized Jake wasn't ogling her body like she had hoped but instead had become very interested in drawing circles in the sand. Her plan had been a simple one, get him out of the house, flirt like crazy and have a repeat of that kiss. This time really giving it to him till he was begging her to be his. Unfortunately, Jake was immune to her womanly ways and it was doing a number on her as he continued to talk without any indication he had noticed her itty-bitty bikini.

"I'm welcome? You promised me the best day! All I've gotten is a sneak attack, bruised shoulder and a day at a beach I have been at a million times!"

"You're so ungrateful!" Leah argued, just as an object came flying towards Jakes head. Without blinking Jake caught the football in a death grip and stuck his tongue out as Leah rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I'm sorry..." A voice came from above them and Leah smiled up at the guy who couldn't be more than twenty one, he was clearly from forks from his pasty skin and the freckles splattered across his nose.

"It's cool..." Jake said tossing the ball and glaring at the guy who was too busy staring at Leah. The guy's face lit up as Leah smiled brightly at him and Jake was positive he was going to kill the kid if kept staring at his beta like a piece of meat. He missed something as Leah and the kid looked at him waiting for him to respond.

"What?" Jake grunted, while Leah stood up and brushed the sand off her long legs.

"He asked us if we wanted to play..."

"So?"

"Get up dumbass!" Leah snapped pulling him up by the hand. Jake relented and stood up, the guy looked up as Jake began to grow in size until he towered over the puny man. Eyes wide they watched as the kid from Forks swallowed and beckon them to follow. Jake grabbed Leah's arm and quickly whispered in her ear. "Lee we aren't supposed to play with humans."

Snorting Leah gave out a chuckle as she whispered back. "Says who? You mean to tell me you still can't control yourself?" Jake frowned at her words but knew he was the only one out of the entire pack besides Sam who had the best control. That was until Leah returned from god knows where. Jake was in awe of how much self-control his beta had over her wolf.

"Sam said..." he went to say but was cut off as Leah growled and turned, stopping him in his tracks as she vented out. "Forget about what he said, you're alpha now you make your own rules and if you think you can't handle playing football with a few punks without wolfing out, well guess what? You can because you're the true alpha of La Push! Got it?!" Nodding his head Jake followed as Leah jogged up to the rest of the guys and started introducing herself.

He followed thinking about her words _She's right! I am Alpha now, I make my own rules..._

_I can control myself..._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think in the reviews! Ps PLEASE be kind I still don't have a beta!... <strong>


End file.
